Always Find Each Other
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: When King George and the Evil Queen join forces to take over Snow White and Prince Charming's kingdom, their seventeen year old daughter Emma goes on a quest to Arendale to seek Queen Elsa's help. One her way she meets the devilishly handsome pirate Captain Killian Jones.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Prologue**

"What exactly are you saying?" King David, otherwise known as Prince Charming, looked around the table in the War Room of their Winter Castle.

Grumpy groaned, "They're uniting to plan an attack."

"Why are we surprised?" Queen Snow White asked as she leaned back in her chair. This was all too familiar, worrying about the future of their kingdom, scared about the future and safety of her family. "Your 'father'," she snorted, "and my stepmother tried this before, why are we surprised they finally joined forces to try it again. And probably successfully."

Charming slammed his fist against the tabletop, "They will not take our kingdom. We will fight this."

Jiminy Cricket sighed and looked up into the magnifying glass that made it easier for everyone to see him, "Violence is not the answer." He reminded them.

"It worked last time." Grumpy mumbled, "We stopped the Evil Queen's curse then, this time I say we kill them both. Then we can stop worrying about this."

"No, we will not stoop to their level." Snow stated firmly, "We will not murder them, we just need to stop them before they actually attack the kingdom."

"Stopping the Evil Queen's magic will be most difficult." Red reminded them.

"We have light magic." David reminded them, "The fairies are going to help, we will defeat them, but we will have to fight. I want the guard mobilized for review." He glanced at Red and Grumpy, "Are you two prepared to do that?"

"Of course." Red stood up and looked at Grumpy who mumbled something under his breath before following her out of the room, his pick ax firmly secured over his shoulder.

Snow let out a long sigh, causing Charming to look down at her. He reached out and laced their fingers together. "We will handle this Snow. We will work together, we always figure it out. This is no different."

"It feels so different." She mumbled. They quieted as the door flew open, "Emma." Snow stood up.

"Seriously, no one thought to include me in this?" Emma stood with her hands on her hips, her blonde hair pulled up in a low ponytail, her stance wide in her riding clothes.

"Emma, you should go back to your room." Charming told his daughter.

"I'm seventeen," Emma argued, "I'm not a child anymore, I can help."

"You need to do what your father says, Emma." Snow walked over to their daughter, "This is to keep you safe."

"No, this is to make sure I'm still alive so maybe Prince Neal's kingdom will come to our aid." Emma crossed her arms defiantly.

"We need the room." Charming stated flatly, waiting until everyone fled and the door was slammed shut behind them, "Emma, while Prince Neal's kingdom has not volunteered to aid us in this, there's still hope. And your marriage,"

"Will not be happening." Emma stated flatly.

Snow and Charming looked at each other, "I thought," Snow started, "Emma you and Neal have been friends for so long, I thought you were happy with this."

"I will not marry a man who will not stand up for his family. I'm supposed to be his family. I'm not going to marry him. And his kingdom can't fight Regina's powers anyhow." Emma argued.

"What are you talking about?" Snow asked. "Emma, we need more forces."

"No, we need more magic." Emma argued.

"You are not going out there." Charming put his hands on her shoulders, "We are not putting you in harm's way."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I can fight her. My magic is strong and if we find another ally to help, we can take the kingdom."

"The answer is no." Charming stated flatly. "You will not fight. Red is taking you away from here. To the woods on the border of the Enchanted Forest."

"Your majesty," Grumpy appeared, "King Philip and Queen Aurora and King Thomas and Queen Cinderella have arrived with military."

"See," Charming faced his daughter, "we don't need your magic. You will go with Red. And when this is over we will end our agreement with Prince Neal's kingdom. If you don't wish to marry him, we won't force you."

Emma continued to scowl, but sighed and nodded in resignation, "Fine."

OUAT

Snow, Cinderella, Aurora, Red and Emma watched the purple cloud move closer to the kingdom, "Red, she needs to go now." Snow stated flatly.

"Mom, I can stay, I can fight, I can help." Emma pleaded.

"You'll go with Red. Right now." Emma pulled her daughter into one last hug. "Go, be safe." She pushed her daughter away and faced the window once again. "We need to tell David, Thomas and Philip it's coming."

OUAT

Emma pulled out the map she'd found in the library and glanced at it, "Emma, let's go!" Red called out.

Shoving it into the small bag she was taking with a change of clothes and a few other provisions she threw open her chamber door, "I'm ready."

"Good," Red looked at her skeptically, "let's move." She grabbed Emma's arm and rushed her down to the stables where two horses were prepared for them to ride out into the woods.

OUAT

"We did the right thing?" Emma asked, looking up at David.

"Yes, we did. She needs to be safe." Charming confirmed.

"You did what any parent would do." Thomas told them, "That's why we sent Alexandra off." He referred to his and Cinderella's daughter.

"And we sent Charles away." Aurora spoke of her and Philip's son. "You're giving her the best chance you can."

"Her best shot." Snow murmured as she pulled Charming in for a hug. "We need to get prepared, let's go find the troops.

OUAT

Red pulled her horse to a stop and grabbed onto Emma's reigns, "What are you planning?"

"What?" Emma asked.

"You're about as good at hiding a secret as your mother is." Red rolled her eyes, "What are you planning."

Emma sighed, "I need to get to Arendale."

"Arendale?" Red quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Queen Elsa has light magic. She's very powerful and could be a strong ally to turn the tide of this impending war. I need to get passage on a ship out of here. Water is the easiest way to travel." Emma explained.

Red looked back at the kingdom. They would need the additional help. "Go." Red decided.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Go. Bring back this Queen Elsa and her army." Red opened the bag on her back and pulled out more provisions and another change of clothes. "Good luck. And stay away from royal ships. Your parents' orders were very clear, you would never be allowed passage. And you don't want to wind up on a ship loyal to King George or the Evil Queen." Red advised.

"I can take care of myself." Emma told her rigidly.

"You wouldn't be Snow and Charming's daughter if you couldn't." Red smiled, "Be safe, Emma." Red pulled her into a brief hug before turning her horse around and heading back toward the Winter Palace.

Emma stared at Red's retreating figure and then turned her horse in the direction of the nearest port city in the Enchanted Forest. Reaching in her bag, she pulled out her map of the Enchanted Forest and glanced down at it, Port Cheshire. Tucking the map back in her bag she lightly kicked the sides of her horse to spur him on.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter One**

Snow took a deep breath and released her bow, watching as it lodged into the chest of one of King George's men.

"Down, Snow!" Charming yelled out as he came up behind her, sword in the air already fighting off one of the Evil Queen's men. Trying to block out the chaos of Red demolishing two different guards at once.

OUAT

Emma pulled up on her horse in Port Cheshire. Dismounting, she adjusted the pack on her back. Sighing she patted Swan, her horse from childhood, on the neck, "Well girl, this is where we part." She was saying goodbye to so much today. Her parents, her horse, her kingdom, her life. She kissed the horse's nose before pulling her hood further down her head and asking a cart owner who may be interested in buying her horse.

An hour later she pocketed the gold coins from selling Swan, tucking them with the others she'd brought from the palace, making her way down to the docks. She tugged on the hood of her cloak as she surveyed her options. There were so many royal ships at port. A good portion of them belonged to Philip and Aurora and Thomas and Cinderella. She had to avoid them, many of the men would recognize her. Most belonged to her parents. They would definitely recognize her. And then there were a few that belonged to King George and Regina. Luckily for the port city the men from those ships were instructed to take over the castles before any of the surrounding towns and cities were to be conquered. Still, she could feel the tension in the townspeople, as they knew what would eventually come if her parents' military fell. She had to get to Arendale. And she had to get there fast.

"And who do we have here?" Emma spun around and looked up at six soldiers, four wearing Regina's men's uniform and two wearing King George's. Standing up straight, she prayed they wouldn't recognize her, but knowing they would.

"Why it's the fair Princess Emma." One of them grinned, his hand swiping back her hood and pulling out her hair.

"King George will appreciate having her." One of the guards told them, yanking her forward.

"Too bad, she's a beauty." One of Regina's men whistled as he looked her up and down.

"I didn't say we couldn't have our fun with her first." King George's man stated, "I just said he'd appreciate having her once we're done." Emma let out a gasp as they pulled her behind a tavern, tossing her in a carriage before yelling at the driver to go.

Emma struggled hopelessly against the six guards. She could feel the bruises formed from their hands against her neck, her shoulders, her hips. The moment she could, she grabbed a sword from one of them, pressing it against his throat. All six men stilled. Quickly, she backed away slowly to the edge of the still moving cart, "Don't move a muscle. Keep driving. Don't turn back." She instructed, picking her bag back up and jumping from the carriage. The moment she knew she had a small head start she dropped the sword and ran as fast as she could toward the town square. Looking behind her she realized no one was following her and she slowed in front of the docks.

Sighing, Emma decided her best bet would be to pick a ship without a royal flag and hope to God it wasn't a pirate ship. She pulled her hood back up and ducked her head as she surveyed the docks one more time. Biting her lip, she wondered if she should approach a man about boarding a ship or just sneak into a hold and find a kind soul later on. She didn't want to be recognized, and if she was, she would prefer to already be on her way so no one would be able to send her back quickly. "I suppose sneaking on is my best bet." She murmured to herself.

She glanced at the ships that could either be merchant ships or pirate ships. She felt the fear seep through her veins as she surveyed the names, "The Jolly Roger." She murmured, glancing at the ship. The men looked harmless enough. "With a name like that there's no way it's a pirate ship." She muttered, waiting until the two hands were distracted before darting up the gangplank. Glancing around she sprinted below deck, finding the hold quickly enough. Settling in a back corner she took a deep breath.

OUAT

"Smee!" Captain Killian Jones, a form lieutenant in King George's Royal Navy, approached his first mate.

"Yes, Captain?" Smee questioned, his red cap falling slightly into his face as he pushed it back.

"Are we ready to set sail?"

"Yes, Captain." Smee nodded, "The men are all accounted for."

"Good, let's get out of this bloody kingdom before that war starts." Killian looked disdainfully at the town.

"Sir, King George is here, this could be the opportune time for your revenge." Smee reminded Killian of his mission since abandoning his duties in the Royal Navy.

"The Evil Queen is on his side. We don't stand a bloody chance. Once Queen Snow and King David end the war we'll go after him. His resources will be considerably weakened. For now, let's see how many of his ships we can ransack." He smacked his first mate's back, causing the smaller man to stumble forward at the impact, and moved toward the helm.

OUAT

Snow ducked behind a tree next to Charming, "At least Emma's safe." She whispered.

"We'll get out of this. We'll find her. We always find each other." Charming reminded her.

Snow reached over and gently touched his cheek, "That we do. I'm glad she's not marrying Prince Neal." She admitted softly, "I can't believe he'd leave her to die like that. Leave us all to die."

"We won't die. We will survive this." Charming reminded her.

OUAT

Emma felt the ship rock and realized they'd left port. She took a steadying breath. Fear swept through her body as she realized this may not have been her best plan, "And what do we have here?"

Emma's eyes widened as she looked up in to the face of an older short and stout man with a red hat falling into his eyes was looking down at her, "Um" She stuttered out.

"The Captain doesn't like stowaways." He grabbed her arm and yanked her up, looking her over as her hood fell around her shoulders. Suddenly Emma wished she requested her hair color be changed by one of the fairies. She was so sure he'd recognize her as Princess Emma. "Well, you are a pretty lass." He sighed and Emma found herself letting out a small, relieved breath, "We better put you in the brig and let the Captain decide what to do with you before the men see you and go crazy." He pulled her forward before she could even respond and pushed her out of the hold.

"Wait, just let me explain." Emma requested as he shoved her into the jail cell, or brig as he called it, locking the door behind her.

"No, now you just stay here and keep quiet. Trust me, you don't want all the sailors finding you."

Sighing, Emma leaned against the bars. "Wouldn't be the worst thing that happened today." She murmured.

OUAT

"Captain." Smee dashed to the helm of the boat where Killian Jones was standing.

"Smee, the winds on our side, we should be well out of reach of this impending war before long." Killian leaned against the wheel of the ship.

"Captain," Smee leaned forward, "we have a stowaway. A young woman. I have her in the brig. I found her in the hold. She must've snuck on while we were loading."

Killian leaned back, "Well then, I guess I should go see who this stowaway is." He paused, "Does anyone else know?"

"No, Captain. She's a pretty lass, I thought she'd be safer in the brig unless you say otherwise." Smee admitted.

"Let's go see her." Killian moved away from the helm, motioning another man forward before following Smee down below deck. When they approached the brig he saw the woman was standing with her hands on her hips in a determined stance. He could see she was in riding clothes and there was bag tossed on the bench in the cell. Her clothes were a nice quality, he could tell from a distance and even though she looked tousled and slightly lost, he knew she was of fine breeding. He chuckled at her, "And who do we have here."

Emma's eyebrows rose, "You're the captain?" She asked skeptically.

"Aye." Was the reply. Killian glanced down at Smee, "I'm taking her back to my cabin. The men are to know nothing about this until I decide what we're going to do. And whatever I decide," he stared down at the smaller man, "you agree with." He instructed him.

"Of course, Captain."

"And you'll of course be compensated for your silence." Killian waved away his first mate who grinned widely and nodded before dashing off. "Alright, lass, let's get you out of here." He unlocked the brig, grabbed her arm and her bag before leading her back down the hallway towards his quarters. "Sit." He ordered, pulling a chair out from his desk and tossing her bag on the ground.

Emma sat and he noticed her posture was perfect. Fine breeding indeed. She was beautiful, there was no denying that as she shook her hair out that was stuck under her hood, it looked like fine gold straw. Stunning, he decided. "Let me be clear," she stated flatly, "I will pay you for passage. I just needed to get out of the Enchanted Forest first."

"And for some reason you thought I would refuse you if you came up. You do know you're on a pirate ship?" He questioned, motioning to his leather pants, leather vest, open shirt and leather jacket.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Really? I had no idea after seeing you, _Captain_." She spat.

Killian chuckled, he liked this girl. She had fire. Walking over to the bar he pulled out a bottle of rum and poured some into a glass tumbler. "Why didn't you pick a merchant ship? Or a ship from one of the many royal navies that were at port?"

"I didn't want to be on a navy ship." Emma spat out "and I didn't know which ships were merchant ships and which ships were pirate ships." She paused and sneered, "Who names a pirate ship the Jolly Roger?"

Killian stiffened, "Insulting my ship won't help your cause." He reminded her icily as he downed his rum before pouring another glass.

She shrugged, "You're a pirate, right?" He nodded, "You're either going to kill me or send me off to your men, right?"

She was trying to stay confident, maintaining eye contact, keeping her voice steady, her back straight, but he could see the fear in her eyes. He could see the helplessness. She was running. From who or what he wasn't sure, but it was something he could relate to. "What's your name?" He finally asked.

"Emma." She answered.

"Emma what?" He asked.

She paused, realizing she couldn't give her last name. Finally, she wistfully answered, "Swan. Emma Swan."

"You know, I know you're lying." Killian replied, "I'll let that slide for the moment though, I'm Captain Killian Jones." He bowed slightly to her.

She inclined her head slightly at his introduction, "A pleasure, Captain Jones." And there it was again, the fine breeding. Clearly she came from some family of distinction.

"It is mine, Miss Swan." He replied, "Now, what exactly am I going to do with you?" He wondered aloud, wandering the cabin as he swirled the rum in his glass. "I suppose, since you're willing to compensate me, I might let you travel to a port well out of the way from the Enchanted Forest and let you off there. It's not like I can drop you anywhere now since we're in the middle of the ocean." He glared at her, "I will even help you find a _merchant_ ship to board to get you to where your final destination is."

"And all you require is compensation?" Emma asked skeptically.

"Yes. Now how to explain your presence to the men." He took a sip of the rum. "If I let you wander without some claim to you they'll be after you." He mused, "As Smee pointed out, you are a beautiful lass."

Emma rolled her eyes and snorted, Killian found himself charmed by the gesture, "Great, so I'm your whore." She spat.

"You did pick a" He began.

"If you remind me that I picked a pirate ship one more time" She began to threaten.

"I'm sure you'll do some sort of damage." He sighed, "Fine, not a whore. How about my wife then?" He suggested.

"Your wife?" She repeated, staring up at the young man in front of her. He was no more than two or three years older than her. He was handsome, there was no doubt about it with his deep blue eyes, raven colored hair, scruff along his chin and tall, lean body. He was a far cry from Prince Neal, who she was supposed to have married. In fact, she was a far cry from any of her suiters. He was exceptionally beautiful.

"Yes, that will keep the men away from you and trust me, even if we were just at port they'll not be able to keep their hands off you." She was more extraodinary than any other woman he'd seen. Her green eyes were sharp and full of wit and intelligence. Her hair looked silky soft, and he wondered vaguely what it would feel like to rake his hands through. And her lips, they were full and looked soft and suckable. They stood out against her creamy skin.

He moved toward a cabinet and opened up a drawer, pulling out a ring he'd taken as a token from his first loot. It was silver with an amethyst. A simple ring, nothing special, but something made him pause when he saw it. He turned around, "A ring." He held out his hand for her hand. She pulled her dark brown riding gloves off and held out her delicate hands. He noted her hands were not rough, she didn't do manuel labor, but there were still a few callouses on her hands in places that could indicate she held a bow and arrow or a sword. _Unlikely though_, he though.

She sighed, "Fine, at the first port what will happen?"

"You'll be on your way and I'll tell the men you're visiting your parents." He slid the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. "There." He dropped her hand, "Now, off with the cloak, you may as well get settled in, and maybe you can tell me why you're running before I take you to the deck to meet the men."

Emma looked down at the clasp of her cloak. Unclipping it, she slid it off and let it lay on the chair, leaving her in her dark brown riding coat and a light brown riding suit with dark brown riding boots. His eyes raked over her impeccable clothes and clearly beautiful shape before darkening. "Where did you get those bruises from? What are you running from?" He asked, pointing to her neck and chest.

Emma flushed and looked down, her mind spinning around her questions, "It was a tough home." She finally whispered.

He nodded, accepting her answer, "Let's get this over with." He held out his arm to her. "Well, Mrs. Jones, let's head up to the deck."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Two**

"Charming!" Snow screamed as he vanished in a cloud of purple smoke, the laughter of her stepmother echoing around her.

"Snow, we have to go! We'll find him." Aurora grabbed her arm pulling her back behind Red who lunged at a guard.

OUAT

"Men!" Killian called out as he led Emma out onto the deck, "I have an introduction to make."

"Who's the lass, Captain?" Emma straightened next to Killian, trying to exude all of the confidence of a pirate captain's wife.

"Can we take her for a spin after you're done?" Another leered.

"She's such a pretty little thing, did you buy her for us?"

"Such a lovely gift, Captain, she looks like she'd be a good ride." Emma felt her confidence waiver as she moved slightly behind Killian.

"Enough!" Killian called out, silencing the men, "I want to introduce you all to my wife, Emma Jones." He moved slightly aside so they could see Emma. Emma flushed and nodded her head at them.

"Wife?" One of the men shouted, "We didn't know you was married, Captain."

Killian sighed and looked over at Emma, "Emma and I were childhood friends, we married right before our trip to Neverland. I didn't want her aboard a pirate ship, but after some," he paused, "extenuating circumstances, Emma decided to defy my orders to stay home and snuck aboard." He grinned down at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her into him, "I expect you men to respect Emma. She's not used to sea life, so take it easy on her." He paused, "You'll all be able to get to know her better at dinner tonight. Orson, get me a towel and a bowl of warm water." He ordered before gently turning Emma and guiding her downstairs.

When they were safely in his cabin he motioned for her to sit down. A moment later Orson, who managed his supplies, dropped the water and towel off before leaving. "Let me put this compress on those bruises." He insisted.

Emma nodded and pulled her hair back behind her ears, "Thank you, Killian. I will forever be in your debt for getting me out of the Enchanted Forest. And I will do everything in my power to provide further compensation once I have settled." She whispered.

"It was really bad?" He asked.

She looked up at him. For a moment she wanted to tell him the truth. Tell him that the Enchanted Forest was a wonderful place and she loved it, never truly wanted to leave, but she had to. She had to save her kingdom. It was her duty. It was her home. And she be damned if King George and the Evil Queen took that from her. Finally she raised her eyes to look at him, "It was only getting worse."

"Well then, I guess you'll be safe here for the time being."

"Safe on a pirate ship." She quirked an eyebrow up at him, "Since when does a pirate have morals?" She asked.

"I believe in good form." He explained.

"You have training. Experience. Manners." She commented. "You weren't always a pirate." She pointed out.

"I'm a pirate now. That's all that matters." He replied firmly. She let the conversation drop. "Dinner should be ready by now. Let's go eat. The men need to know you're comfortable here. Comfortable with me. Be sure to play the part." He elaborated before standing and offering her his hand.

She linked their hands together, watching in fascination as their fingers twined together perfectly, "Thank you, Killian." She whispered.

He nodded, "Thank me when you're safe." He murmured back to her, leading her to the galley.

"Captain!" Orson waved him over, "Come sit." He and Smee stood as Killian and Emma approached, "Mrs. Jones, we're so happy to have you aboard." Orson bowed slightly. _Another pirate with good form_, she thought.

"Please, call me Emma." Emma held out her hand to the two men, "Mrs. Jones makes me feel old." She watched as Killian pulled her chair out for her, "Thank you, darling." She reached up and patted his cheek lightly.

"Of course, love." Killian whispered in her ear as he tucked her under the table.

"So, Emma," Orson asked as he leaned forward, "how are you transitioning from being married to a lieutenant in King George's Royal Navy to being married to a pirate?"

Emma coughed up the sip of water she'd taken, "Oh, um," she glanced at Killian who was looking down at the bowl recently set in front of him, "it was a transition," she laughed lightly and caught Killian's eye. The color had changed from a bright blue to almost black, "I understand why Killian left though," she lied, "and I fully support his decision and I'm just happy he's happy." She reached out and latched onto his hand. "I mean who can honestly say King George is a good man anyhow." She spat. At least she honestly believed that. Her question though, was did Killian honestly recognize her if he'd been in her grandfather's (technically speaking) navy.

OUAT

"You were in King George's Royal Navy?" She smacked Killian's chest, "You didn't think I may need to know that?"

"You needn't know anything of my past." He told her icily, "Why are you so opinionated about King George anyhow?"

"Why did you leave his navy?" Emma challenged.

"Answer the question, Miss Swan." Killian deadpanned.

"You answer the question, Captain Jones." Emma responded in the same voice.

"Damn it woman, you're bloody infuriating." Killian raked both hands through his hair. "I left the navy because King George is a bloody monster who sent me and my brother on a mission to die over a plant."

Emma blinked up at him, watching as he fought against the tears. A mission that got his men killed. Over a plant. Emma's eyes narrowed, she vaguely remembered when King George lost one of his ships and the entire crew after the failed mission. "Neverland." She finally whispered.

"How do you know about Neverland?"

"Dreamshade." She whispered the word.

"How do you know about Dreamshade?" Killian let out a yell, "Damn it woman, who the bloody hell are you?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Let go of me." She screamed, pushing herself back.

He dropped his arms, "I'm sorry, Emma." He dropped his head, "I forgot."

Emma wrapped her arms around herself, "It's alright." She whispered, "And to answer your question, I need one more questioned answered."

"Yes?" Killian studied her intently.

"How do you feel about King George?" She whispered the question.

"I want his head on a bloody platter. I intend on killing him." He answered blatantly.

"Good." Emma straightened her shoulders, "Then allow me to formally introduce myself, Captain Jones. I am Princess Emma, my father is King David and my mother is Queen Snow." She gave a deep curtesy.

Killian's mouth opened and closed, "A princess?"

Emma straightened, "Yes, my parents intended to send me into the woods to the edge of the Enchanted Forest until they defeated Regina and King George." She explained, "I convinced my guide, however, to allow me to run to the docks. I need to get to Arendale. My father knew Princess Anna before he became king and I believe I can convince her sister, Queen Elsa, to use her magic to help save our kingdom. We need considerable light magic to defeat the Evil Queen, and thereby defeating King George."

"You're a bloody princess?" Killian yelled. "You lied to me. And how did you really get those bruises?" He pointed to her chest.

"I lied to you about a lot." Emma sniffed, "This is important, Killian," she made sure she had his attention, "if you help me I can ensure that you will get your revenge on King George. I will hand you him to kill in a way you see fit if you can get me to Arendale."

Killian's stiffened, "A princess, not just any princess, the daughter of King David and Queen Snow, two of the most benevolent rulers ever known, is willing to kill?" He scoffed, "Your mother didn't even kill the Evil Queen when she had the chance."

"I am not my parents." Emma's shoulders fell back, "I am Princess Emma and I have no problem killing King George. He's done more harm to my family than good. I will hand him over to you if you get me to Arendale." She paused, "And of course you will still get your compensation for the trip."

Killian mulled this over for a moment before dropping in a bow, "It would be my honor, Princess Emma."

Emma scowled, "Don't call me that. Emma will do. I hate titles." She paused, "And don't bow like that. It's unnecessary."

Killian laughed and straightened, "Very well. Will this Queen Elsa help?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know. I've never met her or Princess Anna or Anna's husband, Christoff."

"So you're planning on convincing them." Killian surmised.

"I can be very convincing when I need to be. And I believe that Queen Elsa's magic combined with my own will be enough to defeat Regina."

"You have magic?" Killian raised his eyebrows at her.

Emma smiled softly and raised her hands, focusing all of her energy in front of her. A moment later she closed her palm and walked toward Killian, opening her hand he found his earring. Reaching up he felt his ear was bare. "Want it back?" She taunted.

"Very much so, and impressive, Emma." He smirked and moved to take it. It disappeared in a flash. She winked at him and he felt his ear. She'd replaced it.

"Thank you, Killian. I need to save my kingdom. Save my parents. Save my people. And King Philip, Queen Aurora, King Thomas and Queen Cinderella have sacrificed themselves for this as well. I want to return them safely to their kingdoms and children."

"Well then, I suggest we continue our ruse with the crew until we confirm with Queen Elsa that she will help. Once we have her answer we will make a plan one way or another." Killian suggested.

Emma nodded, "That is amenable to me."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Three**

Emma stood up and opened her bag and pulled out a map, "This is a map of Arendale." She laid it down, "Unfortunately, I don't have a map that gets us to Arendale."

Killian leaned over her shoulders to look at the map, "Well at least we'll know how to find the palace once we get there. That's part of the battle." His eyes wandered down to her neck, "You didn't answer my question."

"Which one?" Emma asked, distractedly as her fingers ran along the edges of the kingdom of Arendale.

Killian lifted a hand and brushed her hair back, his fingertips lightly touching a fingerprint shaped bruise on her shoulder. "The bruises. I have a hard time believing that Queen Snow or King David did that or allowed someone to do it to their daughter. They worship you."

Emma stepped back away from his grasp, "I didn't get them at the kingdom." She whispered. "I got them at the port." She cleared her throat, "Some of King George and the Evil Queen's men found me. I'm fine." She snapped before he could voice any other concerns, "I can take care of myself just fine."

Killian couldn't help the smile that curled up at the corners of his lips, "Indeed, it does seem so." He chuckled when she tried to stifle a yawn. "You've had a trying day. I think it might be time for you to turn in." He motioned to the bed, "Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to check up on deck one more time tonight."

Emma shook her head, "You take the bed, I'll take the floor."

"Not likely, a princess should,"

"Do _not_ throw the princess thing in my face. You are the captain of this ship, and since it appears we will not be reaching Arendale soon, you will need more sleep than I will. I am fully capable of sleeping on the floor."

"Emma,"

"Don't argue, Captain Jones," Emma smiled softly, "I insist."

Killian sighed, "You're not to be argued with, are you?"

"Not really. I typically get my way." She informed him.

"Fine," he relented, "but if you change your mind, please let me know." He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a matt, a pillow and blanket. "I'll return shortly." He left the cabin that moment. Emma let out a long sigh. She opened her satchel and pulled out a chemise. She didn't really think this part of sneaking on a ship through. A ship with all men. She was curious about Killian Jones. She stared at the door blankly for a moment. Learning that he'd been in King George's Royal Navy explained the manners. Or good form as he put it. Still, he was a pirate, and yes she was a princess and he now he knew it, but even before he was taking care of her. Who was this man she stumbled upon?

Shaking her head, she changed quickly and laid out her bed, wanting to be fully covered before he returned. Good form or not, he was still a man and after her encounter earlier in the day she was loathe to trust him. The moment her head hit the pillow she felt sleep etching away at her. Even the hard floor of the ship that she could feel through the matt he'd given her felt good.

OUAT

"That lass of yours is quite beautiful." One of the men called out as Killian entered the deck.

Killian smiled softly, "Aye, that she is." He agreed, his mind wandering to the blonde in his cabin. How he happened to be lucky enough to stumble upon her was beyond him.

"A lucky man, indeed, Captain." Another told him. Killian narrowed his eyes at the look in Hudson's eyes. "I've never seen a fairer wench."

"She's not a wench." Killian snapped, "And you'll do well to remember your place on my ship." He sneered, "Emma is off limits, if that wasn't completely clear, as are any words out of turn about her. You will not speak of my _wife_ like that again."

Hudson ducked his head, "Of course, my apologies, Captain."

"Very well." Killian replied tersely, "I will see you all in the morning. I'm going to turn in." He was grateful there were no words about that. How he felt so protective of her so suddenly. Maybe it was the common enemy of King George that united them. Or maybe it was that she was a damsel in distress, even if she didn't want to admit it, and he would always have that little piece of a gentlemen in him that wanted to protect her, even if he didn't want to admit it. He wasn't sure what it was about this charming, stubborn woman who'd snuck onto his ship, but he was going to help her. And he was going to protect her from any of the men on his ship who wanted her. He knew that he didn't really need to worry about the men who'd been in the navy with him, but instead he had to worry about the pirates he picked up along the way. Like Hudson.

When he entered his quarters later on, he found the lamp still burning, but Emma was asleep curled up in a ball on the floor. He was tempted to pick her up and settle her in his bed and take the floor himself, but he could hear her words the next morning. She would be furious with him. So he refrained. Sighing, he pulled a pair of linen pants out and sighed as he changed into them. He thought about putting a shirt on and grimaced. Typically, Killian preferred not to sleep in any clothes, but with a princess in the room, he decided otherwise.

OUAT

Snow let out a small sob, "She took him. She took Charming." She stuttered out at the looks on Thomas and Philip's faces. Straightening she looked around, "Where's Ella?"

Thomas's eyes dropped to the ground as Aurora wrapped her arms around Philip's torso, "It seems the Evil Queen let the Dark One out of his cage." He spat. "He's got Ella."

"This is over Alexandra." Snow whispered. "They have Charming and Ella."

"Yes." Philip confirmed. "We have a lot of work to do."

A snarl sounded behind them and then Red appeared in human form, stretching her limbs, "They've got Grumpy too." She told them solemnly.

"We need a new plan." Philip stated, pulling a map out of his belt, "We need to regroup. Red, we need to get everyone situated somewhere safe and come up with a plan to rescue Grumpy, Ella and Charming while taking down Regina, the Dark One and King George."

OUAT

Killian woke with a start, reaching over to grab the dagger he kept by his bed at the scream. It was high-pitched and decidedly female. He looked around wide-eyed as another scream echoed through his cabin. Dropping the dagger he looked down at the floor at Emma's thrashing form. Throwing his quilt back, he fell to the floor, dodging a punch as she threw her arm out, clearly fighting someone in her sleep, "Emma, love, Emma." He pulled her back to him so he could control her movements, "Emma, wake up, love." He whispered in her ear, running a hand threw her hair. He was right, it was like golden silk. "Shh, it's just a dream, love." He whispered. A moment later he body fell limp and she let out a sob.

Turning her in his arms, he lifted her and pulled her onto the bed, kicking the matt, blanket and pillow out of the way as he nearly tripped over them, "It's okay, love, it was just a dream." He whispered again.

"Captain? Emma?" Two sets of footsteps sounded outside his quarters and the door flew open, revealing Smee and Orson with swords.

Their eyes fell down to Emma, who was still half-asleep in Killian's arms on the edge of the bed, "Is she okay, Captain?" Smee asked.

Killian gently raked his hand through her hair again while his other hand rubbed circles over her back. "Killian?" She whispered. Her voice was thick with tears and sleep.

"Yes, love, it was just a nightmare." He whispered.

She looked up, tears still streaking down her face and she shuddered when Killian reached up to wipe them away. Her eyes wandered over to the door, where Smee and Orson still stood, "I'm sorry." She murmured, looking down at her hands, fisting them up by her side.

Killian reached down and gently unfisted them, "It's okay, love." He whispered again.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry I woke you all." She apologized. "I know you all have to be up tomorrow and should have your rest."

Killian tightened his arms, "Darling, please stop worrying about that." He pressed a kiss to her temple, "You may go back to your quarters now." He dismissed Smee and Orson, both of whom nodded and closed the door behind them.

Emma pushed herself up to find her matt, "Sorry for waking you, Killian."

Killian stood up and grabbed her arm, his thumb gently running over a bruise, "You're not sleeping on the floor again." He whispered, pulling her close, "I'm not letting you sleep on the floor." She stilled against him, "I'm not going to hurt you, just lay down. Please."

Emma glanced at his hand on her arm, her eyes raking over the bruises that were lightly littered over her body and she shuddered, nodding. She slid in next to him and he wrapped an arm around her body, "Thank you." She whispered.

"Was it a nightmare about the guards?" He asked quietly, his hand gently rubbing circles over her stomach. He swallowed as he was suddenly reminded that she was in a silk chemise and nothing else. In this vulnerable moment her beauty really shone through.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Four**

Emma cracked open an eye reluctantly at the light that streamed through the cabin window. She sighed and snuggled deeper into the warmth. When she felt a breath tickle her neck both eyes flew open and she jumped out of her skin.

"You can keep sleeping, love." A low whispered voice came from behind her.

Her eyes raked down her front. One of his hands had slipped under her chemise and was now firmly on her stomach. It was warm and large, and covered her entire torso. It was oddly comforting and she bit back the smile at the flip her stomach did at the unintentional contact. Slowly she turned over in Killian's arms, "I'm awake." She whispered.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked over at her. When he noticed where his hand had gravitated to he gently removed it. Immediately she felt loss at the contact, but at the same time there was a warmth as he carefully pulled her dress down so she was fully covered, "Sorry," he murmured before letting his hand slide into her hair, tucking it behind her ear, "you look beautiful in the morning." He admitted, a flush rising up at his cheeks at his unintentional compliment.

Emma felt her own blush spread, "Thank you, Killian." Carefully, she raised her own hand and let it slide into his hair before letting her fingers slide down his jaw, running over his scruff. He sighed against her hand and she smiled at him, "And thank you for last night, I'm sorry,"

"Stop apologizing, love." He grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her wrist, his tongue lightly flicking out over the bruise there and she sucked in a quick breath, feeling her pulse quicken under his touch. "I understand why you had the nightmare. It's not your fault."

Pushing herself up she raked a hand through her hair, "Still, I didn't mean to wake Smee and Orson up as well."

Killian followed her lead, "Hey," his hand rested on her shoulder, "please stop. Look, no one will mention it today either, I promise." He sensed her embarrassment. "Today we're going to stop at Port Jefferson. We will get you a few more clothes and try to find a map to Arendale. We'll stock up on the supplies we need and then we'll be on our way."

Emma glanced over at him, looking up at him from beneath her lashes, "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked quietly.

He shrugged and stretched, "We do have a common goal." He reminded her of her promise to let him kill King George.

She sighed, a slight pang of disappointment flooding her that surprised her, "That we do." She whispered.

"Come on, love, let's get you something to eat." He stood up and moved to the wardrobe with his clothes in it.

Emma nodded and pulled out another set of riding clothes. When Killian turned around she was already dressed. "I didn't bring any dresses." She explained. "They didn't seem functional."

His eyes wandered up her boot covered legs and the small amount of cleavage spilling out at the corset and riding top, "You're right, they're not on a ship. We will get you a dress or two in town. You may need to look like a princess depending on what Queen Elsa is like." He commented before extending his arm to her.

Carefully she looped her own hand through it and allowed herself to grasp his bicep. Instinctively, he flexed against her hand and she looked down and blushed. When they entered the galley, Orson and Smee once again stood for her, Smee even pulling her chair out before Killian could, helping tuck her into the table, "Did you get some sleep last night?" He asked kindly as the cook set a bowl in front of her.

Emma nodded and looked down at her bowl, jumping slightly when Killian wrapped his hand around her's, "Yes, I'm sorry to anyone I woke, and thank you two for rushing to our cabin." She murmured.

Orson shrugged, "Anything for the Captain and his lass." He gave her a toothy grin.

Hudson plopped down on the other side of Orson, "Smee and Orson said it wasn't anything, screams of pleasure then, huh?" He winked at her and Emma instinctively shied away from him, leaning closer to Killian.

Killian's eyes shot up, his eyes darkening, "Keep your words in turn, Hudson." Killian reminded him.

The pirate rolled his eyes, "Nothing to be ashamed about if you can please a woman that well, Captain."

This time it was Emma's eyes that darkened and her face hardened, "You would do well not to discuss our private affairs at the breakfast table." Her voice was laced with venom. "I am a lady and I expect that you will have more respect for me than this." She adjusted her hand to lace her fingers with Killian's, "If you continue to speak to me this way I _will_ unleash my husband on you." She threatened.

Killian had to bite back a grin at her fiery spirit. If her were to ever get married, as a pirate that would never happen though, she would need to be like Emma. _A pirate and a princess, there's a fairytale that will never happen. _He turned his eyes once again on Hudson as the rest of the crew sat quietly before facing Emma once again, "When we reach Port Jefferson we'll go with Smee and Orson to a cartographer's shop first. Once we know how long our journey will be they will gather supplies while we go to a dress shop." He informed her. "We'll have dinner at a local tavern and spend the night in port. We'll resume our journey tomorrow."

Emma nodded, "Wonderful, Killian." She brought the back of his hand up to her mouth and lightly brushed her lips over it. This time he didn't bite back his smile as he squeezed her hand. At that moment quiet conversations appeared around the table and Killian turned his attentions to Smee and Orson. "I've scoured our maps," he informed his first mate and the manager of his supplies, his two most trusted crew members, "and I cannot find Arendale in any of them."

"Arendale?" Smee frowned, "We've never been there. _He_ spends most of his time there."

Killian scowled, "I'm aware, we're going anyhow." He paused, "We need to find our way there."

"It's been a long time since I was there, I was a wee lad," Orson began, "it's a long journey from here."

"How long is long?" Emma asked. "And who is he?"

"We went the opposite way of Arendale." Orson explained, ignoring her latter question, "We'll need a map, but my knowledge tells me we went to the wrong way. Of course traveling by sea is always faster than by land." He explained.

Emma leaned back and sighed desolately, "So once you get a map you'll be able to give us a time frame?"

"Emma, it will be fine, we'll get there." Killian told her.

Emma sighed and looked down, "Of course, Killian."

"Love," Emma looked up at the soft tone of his voice, "we will get there. You have my word." He leaned forward and placed a kiss against her temple, whispering in her ear, "You have to calm down, love."

Emma leaned back and touched his cheek, "Okay." She fluttered her eyelashes at him and he felt his heart constrict. She looked so lost, yet determined.

"Okay men," Killian stood "let's prepare to reach port." He held out his hand to Emma, "Come love, you can watch us pull up. Let's find out if there's a pirate in you." He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I think you'll be surprised as to how much pirate is in me, Captain." She winked at him and laced their fingers together, leading him up the steps away from the galley.

"So you think you have some pirate in you, milady?" Killian glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as they approached the helm.

Emma laughed, "You would be surprised at the skill set I have, Captain." She rested against a pole next to the helm.

"I look forward to see what you can do." He winked at her, "How about a sailing lesson? A pirate's wife should know what she's doing on a ship."

"Teach away," Emma waved her hand, "I'm a fast learner."

The next hour Killian spent teaching Emma about the terminology for the different parts of a ship and by the end of the hour she was standing behind the wheel learning how to steer. "Well, lass," Killian looked down at her, "you are indeed a fast learner." He leaned around her, "I'll have to teach you how to navigate by the stars next."

She leaned back and smiled, "I suppose I'll have to come up with something to teach you." She whispered.

"And what is it you can teach me?" He asked, leaning next to her.

She sighed and looked up at him from underneath her lashes, "Well, I'm sure you can sword fight better than me." She mused.

"More than likely." He agreed.

Her eyes flashed, "I'd love to test that theory one day." She snapped and he laughed. "Something funny?"

He took a step closer to her and dropped his voice, "You expect me to believe a princess can fight?"

"The daughter of King David and Princess Snow has many abilities outside of her typical royal duties. You forget that my mother was a fugitive for many years. My abilities with a bow and arrow rival hers." She gloated, "And my father is an expert fighter with a sword. Not to mention that I goaded Lancelot and his men into fighting me over the years."

Killian raised an eyebrow. This was the most interesting woman he'd ever met. "Well then," Killian pushed back, "how about a lesson?" He grinned and moved over to a chest, "Smee, watch the helm." He instructed as he pulled out two swords, "Come, milady," he bowed slightly, "let's work on your form." He held a sword out and Emma had to fight the urge to just magically pull it from his hands.

"Of course, Captain." Emma curtseyed with a grin, "Please, show me your ways." She couldn't help the giggle that erupted, her fears over the war and her kingdom's safety slowly ebbing away as she lined up to him. She felt a flush rise up as Killian winked at her before he tapped his sword teasingly against hers.

The men gathered around them, watching as their captain and his wife fought. They were surprised Emma had any skills, especially since she'd been kept away from life at sea, where she could learn a skill like sword fighting. Killian was pleasantly surprised by her abilities. She was a constant surprise. Every little thing he learned about her fascinated her. It took him a lot longer than he thought it would before he had her pinned down on her back.

"Good form love, but not good enough."

She let out a little yelp as she landed with a thud.

He couldn't help the smirk that erupted on his face, "Well love, usually I prefer to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back." The men hooted in laughter. Emma felt a flush rise over her face and chest as he leaned forward, "And a word of advice, when I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it."

Emma couldn't help the laugh as he leaned forward, his sword coming down next to her head, "Is that so?" She asked as he raised her hand, letting it tangle in his necklace.

"Yes it is." He whispered, his lips coming down by her ear. Before he could react, she slid her body between his legs and flipped him, standing over him with her own sword she'd retrieved jabbed next to his head.

"Good form," she mocked, "but not good enough, Captain."

She stepped back and gave the men a curtsey as Killian looked up at her. She smiled and held her hand out, pulling him up. He pulled her flush against his chest, "That was quite good form." He agreed, his lips carelessly brushing over her ear as he whispered.

"Land ahoy!" Echoed in their ears and Killian pulled Emma next to him.

"Killian?" Emma looked up questioningly.

"I want you to get your cloak," he told her carefully, "there are two royal ships at port. I don't want to risk anyone recognizing you if we're intent on getting to Arendale without someone following us." He whispered in her ear.

Emma's face tightened, as did her grip on his arm, "You'll stay with me?" She asked, suddenly flushing in embarrassment at her own insecurities.

"I promise not to leave your side." He caught her eye, "You have my word."

"Thank you, Killian." She dropped a kiss on his cheek before handing him her sword and dashing below deck to retrieve her cloak.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Five**

Killian tucked her hand into the crook of his arm, "Just keep your head down, love."

Emma nodded, "Of course." She murmured as the gangplank dropped and Killian led her off, with Smee and Orson at their heels. The other men scrambled off the ship after them, no doubt to head towards a local brothel or tavern.

"The cartographer is this way." Orson motioned to the right and led them down the path and to the main road.

Emma kept her head down and angled towards Killian who just tossed her a reassuring smile. She found it oddly comforting, walking down the road on his arm, with his leather coat slapping against his legs, the smell of leather, rum and the sea surrounding him, his bright blue eyes shining down at her. For a set of pirates, the crew and captain of the Jolly Roger appeared to be very honorable men. Men who were, knowingly and unknowingly, taking care of her and helping to save her kingdom. Even if it was only for revenge.

When they reached the shop, Orson approached the shop owner, an old friend of his. "We're looking for a map to Arendale." He explained.

Jackson looked at Orson, "You do know that he is there?"

"Right now?" Orson asked, glancing at Smee, who'd gotten two shades paler, and Killian, who tensed next to her.

"Well there is no way to prove that at this point in time, but he's been working out of the port at Arendale." Jackson explained, "The rumor is it that he's going to work with Prince Hans to oust Queen Elsa."

"Oust Queen Elsa?" Emma spoke up for the first time. Immediately regretting it as the store owner turned to her. She dropped her head and stepped slightly behind Killian.

Jackson nodded, not seeming to notice Emma's behavior or outburst, "Hans has been trying for a while now. It seems he's enlisted his help." Emma frowned. _Who was he? Why does Killian tense every time he comes up?_

"We still need to get to Arendale, we could use a map." Orson requested.

Jackson nodded, "Of course. It's a four day voyage with winds on your side from here. More than likely it will take a week to get there."

Emma felt her knees weaken. A week on a ship not being able to help her parents. Her kingdom. She leaned into Killian's back, feeling his taunt back muscles flex at her contact. "Thank you, Jackson." Killian dropped coins on the table and left Smee and Orson to pick up the map before guiding Emma out of the store. "Smee, Orson, gather enough supplies for a two week journey, just to be safe." He held out two gold pouches and tossed one to each man. "We'll leave at first light tomorrow. Let the men know." He pulled Emma down the road and led her in the direction of a dress shop, "Please say something, Emma." He requested quietly.

"I didn't, I just, I mean," She sighed desolately, "this is going to take so much longer than I believed." She whispered. "My parents, I just, how long can they last against the Evil Queen and her magic?"

Killian sighed and pulled her forward, letting his hand rest on her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I studied the war your parents fought between Regina and King George the first time. It took them three months to secure the kingdom. We have time. They will survive this. We'll be in Arendale in a week, convince Elsa to come with us and be back to the Enchanted Forest in three weeks time."

Emma looked up at him, "You're so confident." She whispered.

"We'll get you confident too." He promised her. "Now, for the moment, let's focus on something more pleasurable." He grinned at her.

Emma looked up at the dress shop with disdain, "You call shopping for dresses pleasurable?" She questioned. Emma always preferred her riding clothes to a ball gown. Killian laughed as he looked down at her. Her distaste for shopping and gowns evident on her face. _Some princess she is._ He found her attitude towards the pleasures most royal women enjoyed extremely endearing and he felt himself twitch slightly at the thought of her in a ball gown.

"Well, I look forward to seeing you in a gown." He winked at her before pulling her into the shop.

"Well hello!" A small woman floated around the corner greeting them, "Who do we have here?" She asked with a smile.

Killian grinned, "We're looking for gowns."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I don't think that's entirely practical." She mumbled, clearly still against the idea of dress shopping.

He laughed, a full deep laugh that had her smiling from ear to ear in spite of herself as helped her out of her cloak, "Well, we are spending considerable time on a ship," Killian explained to the woman, "so yes, we will need more practical clothes, but for our final destination, dresses." He insisted.

Emma gave him a curtsey, "Whatever the captain wants, he gets." She leered at him.

Killian's eyes roved over her cleavage spilling out as she dipped down and up to her green eyes, full of mischief with a teasing glint, "Well in that case, love, perhaps we should return later." He winked at her.

The woman laughed at them, "So tell me, how long have you two been married?" She questioned, "Are you newlyweds?"

Emma straightened and Killian answered, "No, but we've been apart for quite some time and now we're reveling in why we married to begin with." Emma stared up at Killian in wonder. They way he spoke of their false relationship, it was as if they had been married for so long. She wondered, briefly, if he was indeed married or had a woman in his life. The thought irked her more than she'd like to admit and she had to tamper down on the rage forming in the pit of her stomach and focus on the words of the woman standing in front of her.

"Well, let's start with some basic clothes that would be practical on a ship. While your wife and I do that, perhaps you'd like to glance over some of the dresses here and see if there's anything you're interested in." She guided Emma into the back, leaving Killian to his own devices.

"So, you've been apart for some time?" The woman queried.

Emma nodded as she slipped out of her riding clothes. She paused as the woman brought back an outfit just like the one she had on, "Yes, but we decided it would be best for me to be with him." The woman eyed the bruises on her neck, chest, hips and wrists as she stood in front of her. Emma flushed, "That's why I'm with him." She whispered, "While he was gone there were some, there was, it was just better for me to be with him. Safer." Emma found herself floundering for an excuse that wouldn't make Killian look guilty of any crime. Well, any crime other than being a kind pirate. _There was an oxymoron if she'd ever heard one. _

The woman smiled apologetically, "Well you certainly made a catch with him. And he cares for you deeply." The woman's grin widened, "I can tell. You're quite a match. Most aren't so lucky."

Emma found herself looking through the wall, even though she couldn't see him, imagining Killian standing in the room waiting. She nodded absently, "Yes, very much so." She paused as she looked at the outfit the woman was holding and asked without thinking, "Do you have anything in black leather?"

The woman's eyebrows shot up, but she smiled knowingly before stepping back out. "How's this?" She asked.

Emma nodded and stepped into it. Glancing at herself in the mirror, "He'll love it." She whispered.

"Perhaps you'd also like to surprise him with something more intimate?" She suggested, holding up two silk chemises.

Emma stepped forward and lightly touched the nude colored one trimmed in rose colored lace and the black one trimmed in red lace. She could imagine Killian loving either of them. Although, she wasn't entirely sure he'd love them on her. She wasn't convinced he was feeling anything she was feeling. "I'm not sure." She murmured.

"He'll love them both. Let's surprise him with them, shall we? In fact, I will put this in free of charge." She waved the black one in front of her. "Call it a late wedding present." Emma could only nod and smile her thanks. "I'll go find some dresses that captain of yours may like."

OUAT

Killian couldn't take his eyes off of her. The woman in the shop insisted Emma wear the green dress to the tavern. She glowed in it. He knew it was lower cut than she was used to, and King David would probably have his head for staring at her the way he was, but she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"You're staring." Emma whispered as he held the bag holding her new garments and led them to the tavern.

"You're beautiful." He replied simply. "Of course you don't need the dress to be beautiful, but you radiate in it."

She blushed, "You have a loose tongue." She teased.

He nudged his nose against her cheek, pressing a kiss there, "Only for you, my love." He whispered.

This time Emma rolled her eyes as she stepped into the tavern, "You're too much, Killian." She shook her head and playfully wagged her finger at him as she moved to a table where Smee and Orson were sitting.

Killian shook his head and led her over to a table in the corner, "I think I'd like to spend a little more time alone with my wife." He whispered, watching as her eyes widened and a pleasantly surprised look crossed her face. "That is if she would like to spend the time with me." He paused. _Always the gentleman_.

"Yes, she would." Emma whispered, settling against his side. Killian ordered them two drinks and she glanced over at him. He looked at her questioningly as she studied his face intently, "Can I ask you a question?" She requested.

"You don't usually ask, so you have my attention, milady." Killian took a sip of his rum and waited patiently.

Emma delicately picked up her wine and took a sip, clearing her throat before she asked, "Who is he?"

Killian tensed next to her, but asked, "He? Who he?"

Emma gently laced her hand with his, "The he who is helping Prince Hans in Arendale." Emma elaborated.

Killian looked down at their hands and then up at her, "My father." He answered simply.

"Your father?" She asked, "Why is that a bad thing?"

"My father is Blackbeard, he's a pirate as well. He's been a pirate for a long time now."

"I've heard of him. He's the one you typically hear of when you hear of pirates." Emma whispered, "Killian," she paused, "I can't ask you to face him. If you'll just direct me to a merchant ship tomorrow I will find someone to take me to Arendale. And of course reimburse you for the passage you've provided and the clothes and map." She stated firmly before dropping her eyes to her wine.

"Emma," Killian lifted her head to look at him in the eyes, "I'm going to take you to Arendale. I'm not sending you on a merchant ship. I gave you my word."

"That was before I knew you'd have to give up something. I'm not going to put you at risk. I don't know what your relationship with your father was, but it doesn't sound pleasant."

"It's not." Killian answered simply. "He abandoned us to be a pirate. We don't speak. And when we're forced to it is not pleasant." He paused, "I'm going with you to face him. You'll have to face him at some point in time. I'm going with you and I shan't be swayed."

Emma raised her hand to gently stroke his cheek. "Thank you, Killian." She hesitated, "You may be a pirate, but you are still a man of honor." She saw he was going to try to object, but before he could she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Killian hesitated for a moment before bringing one of his own hands up to tangle in her hair, drawing her closer to him. His other hand ran down her side, pulling her more to his lap. His tongue darting out to press against the seam of her lips. She let out a small contented mew as she opened her mouth so his tongue could slide in. She tasted like the honey wine and something he couldn't peg, something that was uniquely Emma. When he pulled back, breaking the kiss, he waited only a moment before diving in again, wanting to savor her taste for as long as possible.

"Emma." He whispered against her mouth.

"Can we go upstairs now?" She breathed against his ear. "I'm not at all tired." She murmured the last part.

Killian pulled back and blinked at her in surprise. Watching as her green eyes turned darker and a seductive smile curled at her lips. She stood, not waiting for his response, and held out her hand.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Six**

_Merry Christmas everyone, since I'm not sure I'll have the time to update tomorrow, here is Chapter Six. I hope everyone has a wonderful, blessed and safe holiday with family and friends. _**  
><span>**

_XOXO_

_MAS_

* * *

><p>Killian looked over once at his men, most were gambling, all were drinking, some had women perched on their laps. He caught Smee's eye and motioned upstairs before rising and lacing his hand with Emma's, "Emma, I think" he went to protest her actions.<p>

Instead she spun, pressing her chest up against his and placed a finger on his lips, "Killian, don't think, just feel." She requested before spinning back around and leading him to a back stairway.

OUAT

Hudson grimaced as the Captain followed his wife up the steps and threw back another tumbler of rum before flagging down a bar maid. He glanced at the woman perched on his lap, she was easy, it would be quick. She wasn't nearly as beautiful as Emma. She lacked her fire and her grace. Her skin wasn't quite as creamy, her's eyes quite as green and while she would be a satisfying fuck, it would be nothing compared to sliding in between Emma's legs. He grunted and shifted, ignoring the woman's giggle, thinking he was over eager.

OUAT

Killian closed the door to their tavern room, knowing they had to share one, but also knowing that didn't mean anything needed to change. "Emma," he began as he turned around. He stopped his words, his eyes traveling down as she slowly unlaced her corset.

"Killian, stop thinking." She directed him again, "Just tell me one thing."

"Anything." He swallowed the lump in this throat, suddenly wishing for a glass of ale or another rum to quench the dryness forming.

"Do you want to take me?" She asked.

His eyes darted up from her cleavage to connect with her own green ones, "What?"

"Do. You. Want. To. Take. Me." She punctuated each word as she pulled at the laces.

He swallowed hard again, "Yes." He whispered and visibly saw her relax, "But I shouldn't. I can't," he paused.

"Destroy my virtue?" She guessed. He nodded, "It's gone, Killian, you know that." She whispered the last part and his eyes darkened and she saw something like danger flash across them.

"Emma, I'm sorry,"

She stopped her movements and held up her hands, "Don't be. It's not your fault. You had no way of knowing or stopping anything." Despite his insistence on being a pirate, he was still a good man. She could see it underneath the leather and the facade. She could see it in his eyes as they raked over her bruises. She could see it in the near feral need to protect her. She took a breath, "Tell me something, Killian," She requested again, "why do you want to take me? Is it my title? Do you relish in the idea of taking a princess?"

His eyes went from a navy blue to black and he crossed the room until he was standing in front of her, he had to restrain himself from shaking her tiny shoulders at her words, "Do you think that little of me? To think I would take you because you're a princess? If anything that's why I wouldn't take you." He snapped, "If I wanted to keep you, I wouldn't touch you, I'd ransom you." He snarled, the pirate in him showing. It was oddly arousing, the near total lack of control, the pure manliness showing through.

She leaned back staring wide eyed at him, "So you don't want to take me for my title." She mused, "Is it for my beauty then?"

Killian softened in that moment, the realization of what she was asking dawning on him. She wanted to know why he was attracted to her. Was it her wealth? Her status? Her beauty? Or something more entirely? For all of her bravado she was still an insecure young woman who was attracted to a man and wanted to know what he saw in her before she turned over anything of value to him. He ducked his head and whispered a mumbled apology before finally addressing her question. This time when he looked up his eyes held no danger, no anger, instead she saw a deep burning passion, "While your beauty is tantalizing and I can honestly say I've never laid eyes on a woman like you, I believe it was your fire, wit and bravery that drew me in. And when you beat me in a sword fight I knew you'd sunk my ship." He murmured to her, his lips skimming over her ear, her cheek and finally brushing over her own rosy lips.

Emma leaned forward, her breath brushing over his, "Then take me, Killian."

Emma watched in fascination as a myriad of expressions flew across his face before his hand finally came over hers at her corset, finishing it before letting it fall off of her body. Her own hands moved to his vest and slowly and deliberately she pushed each button out before unbuckling the bottom. Stopping her hands, Killian removed her dress until she was left standing in the black chemise with red lace along the cleavage and the bottom. It was shorter and the cut much lower than the cream colored one she'd brought with her. He felt his blood boil and travel south just looking at her.

"You are stunning, love." He murmured to her.

She felt a flush rise up as she tentatively stepped forward to unbutton his shirt. When his shirt was off she stared at him in wonder. The chest hair that peeked out under his halfway buttoned shirt ran over his whole chest. It was masculine and rugged and caused her eyes to flick downward. He was solidly built, all lean muscle and she imagined that he would feel safe and warm pressed up against her. The tension that began pooling in her belly when he first saw her in the dress doubled as she followed a trail of hair down to the top of his pants. Unintentionally, she licked her lips and he let out a groan, her eyes flying up to his to see the lust in them. Lust and something else, something she can't quite identify.

"Emma, love," he steps towards her, "you're sure?" He asks again,

Nodding, Emma gently tugs at one of the straps on her chemise, letting it fall off her shoulder before tugging at the other strap. Slowly she released it, letting it pool around her feet. He let out a ragged breath as he takes her in. She flushes under his observation and mumbles, "Your turn." Pointing to his pants.

Nodding he grins wickedly, "As you wish, milady." When his leather pants drop she takes a step forward and tentatively reaches out to touch him. He groans under grasp as she wraps her hand around him, slowly pumping him, unsure of her actions, "Emma." His head falls to her shoulder for a moment before suddenly he's everywhere. His arms reaching out and pulling her flush against him, his lips crushing against hers as he walks her towards the bed in the room. His lips dip down into the crook of her neck and he nips at her pulse point, loving the uninhibited moan that escapes her.

When the backs of her legs hit the bed she leans down crawling backwards to the top and letting him follow her. She was right, his weight does feel deliciously solid and safe against her. "Do you trust me?" He whispers.

Unable to form a coherent thought as his mouth descends on her right breast and his hand comes up to tweak her other nipple she lets out an approving sound. She can feel him grin against her body as his lips move across her stomach, nipping and kissing, his tongue flicking out every few moments. His hands trail down her legs, bringing them up next to his hips as he allows his fingers to trail up to her thighs, gently squeezing. Emma lets out a loud moan and her back arches as his mouth finds her, his tongue flicking over her before he sucks her into his mouth.

"Killian," her voice is breathy and he feels himself grow even harder at the sound of his name coming from her lips like that. "God, yes." She mumbled. It doesn't take long before she feels the coil in her stomach tighten and then drop. His finger slowly delves into her, stretching her and she winces at the slight intrusion before she feels the coil tightening again as his finger hits a certain spot that causes stars to form behind her eyelids. She lets out a louder moan and a mumbled, "More." Grinning against her, Killian pushes one more finger inside, finding just that right spot before she spins out of control, the pleasure outweighing the pain before she lies in a heap of bones on the bed.

Kissing his way back up her body he murmurs against her mouth, "How do you feel love?"

She opens her eyes and faces him, her hand gently coming up to cup his cheek, "Can I do that to you?" She asks shyly.

His grin widens and he presses a kiss to her palm, "Whenever you want, but right now," he languidly kisses her and when she opens her eyes she sees the deep burning desire had managed to double, "I want to feel you."

She felt her breath hitch and instinctively her legs widen, nodding shyly she leans up and kisses him again. She already feels the pool of desire for him begin to build again. He took that as her assent and gently guided himself forward. His lips lingered by her ear, whispering to her as he slowly pushed himself into her. He was bigger than she'd ever imagined anyone could be and felt herself stretching to accommodate his width. Through the pain she felt entirely full and complete. He stilled in her, and instinctively she pushed at his hips, "Move." She moaned.

He brushed his nose against hers and smiled, kissing her softly before pulling all the way out and pushing slowly back in. Her back arched at the sensation of him hitting just the right spot and she felt the coil in her belly tighten. "God, Emma, you're so tight." He mumbled against her shoulder as he pulled out and pushed back in, "So good." He murmured, "So beautiful."

She let out a breathy sigh, "Yours." She murmured.

His eyes darkened and hers snapped open as he stilled, "Mine." He repeated the word. She loved the way it sounded coming off of his lips. The way his accent curled around the word.

She couldn't help the seductive smile that played at her own lips as she angled her hips up, taking more of him in, "Mine." She whispered back.

"Aye, yours." He agreed before slipping out of her and slamming back in, causing her to cry out at the sensation.

OUAT

"Love, Emma?" Killian gently traced the outline of her spine with his fingertips and pressed soft, feather like kisses to the back of her neck, "We need to get up."

She moaned and rolled over, nudging her head into his chest, "Sleep." She murmured.

He laughed and pulled back, "We need to begin our voyage to Arendale." He reminded her.

She sat up suddenly, nearly knocking heads with him, "I forgot." She murmured, glancing down, "How could I forget?"

He tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and pressed a kiss to her temple, "We were otherwise engaged last night. There was nothing we could do then though." He told her quietly, "Dress." He nudged her forward and stood himself, "We'll eat on the ship." He leaned down and pressed another kiss to her lips before reaching for his leather pants.

She sighed and moved toward the bag of clothes. She couldn't help the smile that formed when her hand closed around the leather outfit. _An outfit fit for a pirate's wife_. She turned to face him, "I'll meet you downstairs." She told him firmly.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, but shrugged, "Don't be long, love." He pressed one more kiss to her lips before tugging on his boots and coat and leaving her alone in the room.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Seven**

_I hope everyone had a blessed Merry Christmas filled with family, friends, and a lot of Christmas spirit! _

_XOXO_

_MAS_

* * *

><p>Snow spoke quietly to Thomas and Red in the corner of the cave they'd taken over. Aurora was quietly crying in Philip's arms. Granny was busy continuing with a head count. Doc was tending to some of the wounded. The fairies were figuring out how much dust they had to spare. Snow's eyes roved back to Aurora. She wasn't a fighter. She'd never been. It was surprising that Philip brought her to begin with. Philip claimed she'd trekked through the woods to find him with another soldier, but Snow had a hard time believing she did any of the fighting. At least Ella knew about hard work and heartache. She wasn't a fighter though either. "We need more help." Snow insisted. "We need more soldiers."<p>

Thomas sighed and kicked a rock angrily, "Where are we going to find help now? Who would want to help a flailing campaign such as this."

"I'm going to send a message to an old friend, Lancelot. Camelot is just two days journey from here. He should be able to help us." Snow stated firmly. She'd tried to reach Lancelot before the war began, but never had the chance to follow through with her request. The Evil Queen and King George arrived days ahead of schedule. They barely had time to get Emma out. At least she was safe though. Their little girl was safe. Their kingdom would have a ruler if she and Charming died. Emma would fight for it. And she would win.

"I may know of another person who can help us." Philip stated, looking down at Aurora who'd fallen asleep, "Her name is Mulan. She's strong and brave. She helped me find Aurora. She helped Aurora find me. She joined Robin Hood's Band of Merry Men once things settled. She should be able to convince them to join us. If not she will probably leave to help us herself." He stated certainly.

"We'll send word with a bluebird." Snow decided, "We need everyone we can get. We have to find Charming, Ella and Grumpy."

OUAT

Emma glanced one more time in the mirror at the tight leather pants, leather riding coat and deep plum top she was wearing. She eyed the black boots Killian insisted she buy because they were sturdier than the boots she'd worn, personally she just think he liked the idea of her in black, her brown boots were finely crafted and would work just as well. Picking up her cloak, she put it on, knowing someone could recognize her in this port. She would get to see the look on Killian's face when they were safely on the ship. Her stomach clenched at the thought. Picking up her dress and chemise from the night before she felt a flush rising up to her cheeks. He would love it. She was sure of it now. He would love it because _she_ was wearing it.

Outside of the tavern, Killian tapped his foot impatiently. He was worried she would try to board a merchant ship on her own. Her words from the night before still echoing in his mind. He didn't want her to go on her own, but the bloody woman was infuriatingly stubborn. When they laid in bed the night before he told her more about his trip to Neverland with Liam, Liam's death and his father's abandonment to be a pirate. He was afraid she'd run just to spare him anymore heartache and pain. He didn't want her to find some mediocre form of help when he knew he was one of the only people who could help her defeat Blackbeard. He glanced around, his men were grudgingly shuffling back to the ship after late nights at the tavern and brothel.

"Captain," Smee and Orson approached him, "where's Emma?" Killian glanced over at them. He knew they both knew she was not his wife. Smee knew for certain, but he suspected Orson had figured their ruse out. He also knew there was more to this trip to Arendale than previously thought.

"She will be down at any moment." He replied. They were also the only two who knew who Blackbeard was. Smee had been one of Liam's closest friends aboard the ship and Orson had been one of his own. They were trusted, the two older men treating the Jones brothers as family. They had, thankfully, kept his family heritage quiet. It had been an easy decision to appoint Smee as his first mate and keep Orson close as well.

"Ah it appears that moment is now." Orson nodded, "Good morning, lass." He bowed slightly to her.

"Good morning Orson, Smee." She greeted them with a bright smile before turning her eyes on Killian, the green darkening ever so slightly, "Thank you for waiting, Killian."

Killian's own eyes darkened, "Of course, darling. Shall we?" He extended his arm to her and she tucked her hand in it, gently squeezing his bicep, which he naturally flexed. It was becoming their habit. One of their many habits that had formed over the past couple of days. Had it really only been a couple of days? How did it seem like he'd lived a lifetime with her and would continue on this path until the end of time? He wasn't sure, but he wasn't complaining. Emma was everything his brother would've wanted for him. Everything his mother would've wanted for him. In spite of her being a princess. He figured he would have to come clean with Orson and Smee at some point, just to ensure the mission was a success, but he wasn't sure when. He thought, perhaps, Orson knew. He saw the look of recognition flash across his face when he introduced Emma as his wife to the crew. He was smart to keep quiet though.

A knot in his stomach grew as he thought about their journey. Once they'd secured the Enchanted Forest again, maybe even before then, his time with Emma would come to an end. No matter what role he played in helping stop Regina or King George, it would never be enough for him to win over Queen Snow and King David's approval for their daughter's hand. And he couldn't very well be a pirate married to a princess. And she would never leave her kingdom for him. She was already risking life and limb just to save it. And when did he start thinking about the potential for a long term relationship with this lass? When did that cross his mind? He glanced down at her. She was speaking quietly to Orson, a small smile playing on her lips. It was clear both Orson and Smee were quite taken with her. As many of his crew members appeared to be. She would be a fine addition, but that was a fairytale. He sighed quietly and kept walking.

"Killian?" Emma's voice drew his gaze downward, a frown graced her features, "Are you okay?"

Her voice sounded so small and nervous. He mustered up the best grin he could form and winked at her as they approached the gangplank, "Of course, love." He could tell she wasn't convinced.

Emma wondered briefly if he regretted their actions last night. It had been instinctive and impulsive, more than likely irrational she realized. She'd wanted him though. She'd wanted to feel him and to love him and to show him just how much she appreciated him. She had these feelings twisting around her stomach that she felt she couldn't ignore. Consequences be damned had been her mindset, but now she wondered if that were a mistake. Could he see her as just another conquest? Or could it be that he didn't really want her? Maybe it hadn't been good for him. She didn't know what she was doing and it could have been that he just tried to make her feel adequate to ensure she stayed and had King George. And what would become of them and any relationship they could possibly have? Her parents would never approve of him. He would never give up his ways for her. He probably wouldn't want her on his ship permanently if she gave up her crown for him. She wasn't sure where that thought came from, the idea of giving up her crown and her lifestyle for him. It was a fairytale, it wasn't realistic. When their mission was accomplished and King George was dead and the Enchanted Forest was safe, he'd ride off on the Jolly Roger and she would find another suitor and marry and settle down, ruling over her kingdom for the rest of her life. She felt her frown deepen and let out a sigh. That didn't sound like the sort of life she wanted to lead anymore.

Killian picked up her hand and kissed it, "I promise, darling, I'm fine." He assured her. Looking into her eyes though, he saw she was also not fine. Doubt about the previous night swept through him briefly as the men gathered on the ship ready to depart.

"Go, lead your people." She smiled, "I'm going to settle back in below deck." She patted his cheek before grasping her bag from his hand and leaving him to stare after her.

"Rough night, Captain?" Hudson leered at him.

Killian refrained from rolling his eyes, "Prepare for departure." He ordered, not dignifying him with a response before following Emma below deck. He knocked briefly before entering the room, "Emma are you," his words died in his throat as he watched her lay her cloak on a spare chair at the table, "Emma." He whispered. His eyes raked over the leather ensemble she'd purchased. Another surprise for him he hoped.

He watched as the flush moved down from her cheek to her chest, which was nicely on display for him. "I thought," she stuttered out, "I thought it was more fitting for the wife of a pirate than my normal riding clothes."

He crossed the room in two strides, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him, one hand rising to tangle in her hair before his mouth came crashing down on hers.

His mouth left hers much too quickly for her liking as he yanked her head back by her hair to nip at her throat. One hand slipped up to the nape of his neck, pulling him closer as her fingers slipped through his hair and the other slid under his leather jacket, seeking out skin on skin contact, "Killian." She moaned as he pushed aside the collar of her shirt to suck, biting down hard on her flesh. "God, yes." She moaned. A moment later his mouth landed on hers again, this time softer, his tongue making gentle sweeps through her mouth before her pulled back, nudging her nose with his. "I take it you like it." She whispered.

"You look stunning." He whispered back, gently untangling her hair, "The wife of a pirate indeed." His fingers skimmed down her jawline, "You do have some pirate in you after all, lass."

She couldn't help the smirk that twisted up on her lips, "Last night I had quite a bit in me." She murmured.

He felt himself twitch at her words, "Such a wanton woman." He murmured, his hand in her hair tightening its grasp, "And a princess nonetheless." His grin widened "Would you care to have some more pirate in you?" He asked.

"Mhm," she agreed softly, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Captain?" Smee called out.

Killian sighed and stepped back, throwing the door open, "What?" He snarled, ignoring the giggle from Emma behind him as she tugged her hand through her hair, pulling out the knots.

"We need our orders, sir." He waved the map around, "We need to pick the course we're going to take."

Emma giggled again, "Oh, of course." Killian shook his head, "Get Orson." He told Smee, propping open his cabin door and walking over to the table, pulling out the map of Arendale and spreading it out next to the map that led them to Arendale.

"Are you a distracted pirate?" She asked sweetly, her fingertips trailing across his back lightly.

He looked over at her, "With you, apparently always, love." He pulled her flush against him again and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Tonight I look forward to taking that outfit off of you." He whispered huskily, delighting in her shiver at his words.

She looked up at him through her lashes, "As do I, Captain." She whispered back to him.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Eight**

Killian glanced at Emma before Smee returned with Orson, the desire momentarily leaving his eyes, "I believe we should tell Smee and Orson the truth regarding our mission."

Emma's eyes widened, "Do you think they'll be inclined to help?"

"To get revenge on King George?" Killian asked, "And defeat Blackbeard?" He paused, "Yes I do, and I believe they may have more knowledge than we might know."

Emma looked down at her boots, "Killian, whatever you think is best is what we should do. I'm trusting you to help me save my people." She whispered the end, "I can honestly do nothing without you at this point in time."

Killian tipped her head up, "I promised to help you. I promise to return you and Queen Elsa to your home and help defeat the Evil Queen and King George. I even promise to return Queen Elsa and her people back to Arendale afterwards."

Emma felt tears brimming in her eyes at his admission, "And I promise to help you defeat Blackbeard and help you get your revenge on King George. Whatever you need Killian, I will be there for you until you don't want me there anymore." _Maybe even after if I have my way. _

Killian felt his heart constrict at her words. Her promising to be there for him was new. He hadn't felt support tug at his heart strings like that since Liam found him. It was special coming from her. She was, she was special. And he knew, in that moment, that losing her would kill him. He shouldn't have let himself get close to her, he should've stayed away. He should've kept his distance on the ship and left her in Port Jefferson to find her own way. Looking down into her green eyes he realized that she had indeed sunk his ship. He imagined every suitor of hers fell in love with her. She was different than most women in general, and definitely different than most royal women. And it had nothing to do with her incomparable beauty, it have everything to do with her heart and spirit. He could only hope none of them had been privy to her words or looks or touches as he had, that he held a special place in her heart.

"Captain?" Smee questioned behind them.

"Come in, close the door." He directed, "And have a seat." When the four were seated around the table Killian leaned forward, "I will compensate you both for keeping this secret, but Emma and I must be truthful with you." He looked over at Emma who nodded.

"My name is not Emma Jones." Emma interrupted him in a whispered, but confident voice, "I am Princess Emma, the daughter of King David and Queen Snow." Even in hushed tones, sitting in his quarters, in all leather, she was the epitome of grace and regality.

Smee and Orson both immediately jumped to their feet, bowing deeply, "Your highness," Orson began, "it is our honor to meet you." He spoke for both of them.

In true Emma fashion, though, she rolled her eyes and waved her hand, "Please, call me Emma and please don't bother bowing." They both straightened and stared at her. "I was raised by a shepherd who became king by default and bandit princess, we're hardly traditional." She smiled softly at them, "Please continue as you have." She requested, "I'm going to continue being Emma Jones though, for the remainder of this trip." She leaned forward, "Killian agreed to help me get to Arendale to save my kingdom. As you know, the Enchanted Forest is under attack from King George and Regina." She murmured. "I believe that Queen Elsa's light magic, combined with my own light magic, can stop Regina's and thereby disable King George."

"You have light magic?" Smee asked with raised brows, pushing his red cap back.

"You're the product of true love." Orson murmured reverently, "Of course you do."

Emma smiled softly at him, "You seem to know a great deal about my kingdom." Still, for Smee's benefit, and Killian thought to show off, Emma stole Smee's hat just as she had done to his earring. Killian chuckled as Smee simply beamed at her before she returned it to his head.

"Your parents are benevolent rulers. If I had sailed under them I probably would not have left the Royal Navy." Orson admitted softly.

Emma's smile widened, "They are that. In exchange for passage and help getting Queen Elsa back to the Enchanted Forest," Emma continued, "I have promised Killian compensation as well as King George." Both men stared silently at her, "He will be easy to capture and then Killian can handle him as he sees fit. I see no reason why he should survive after his treatment of my people, after his treatment of you all." She straightened her shoulders and the warrior (pirate) in her came out. Killian couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He wanted to pick her up and take her across the table. Maybe when Smee and Orson left she'd let him.

"Queen Snow and King David will never allow it." Orson whispered.

"You have my word. And my word will be final. I would prefer not to see either my grandfather or my step-grandmother live to see another day. I'm not entirely sure what I can do about Regina, but King George will pay for his crimes with his life. And I would prefer if Killian have it, particularly after what he did to his brother." Her hand instinctively reached out and laced with his.

"He told you?" Smee raised an eyebrow.

"She knew, our failed voyage was common knowledge. I filled her in on the details last night." He admitted softly as he glanced over at her. She held his gaze and neither of them saw the look that passed between Orson and Smee.

"Any information you can provide to get us in and through Arendale to Queen Elsa would be much appreciated. I would rather not loudly announce my arrival into Arendale. I don't know what spies King George and Regina may have there."

"We will do our best to avoid Blackbeard as well." Killian told them sternly, "I'd rather not have that battle on our hands before we reach the palace. However, if we can defeat him we will help eliminate the threat of Prince Hans to Queen Elsa."

"That could make it easier to convince her to leave her kingdom if it is indeed still unstable. Unfortunately her army will be of little use, it is she herself who we need." Emma sighed, "Of course that would be the case." She leaned back.

Killian reached out for her hand again and she absently accepted it, running her fingers across his knuckles as she looked over at him, "Well will take care of Prince Hans if we have to." He told her firmly, "We're going to save your kingdom, Emma. You have my word."

Emma smiled softly at him and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips, just barely brushing hers over his, "I know, Killian. Thank you." She whispered against his mouth.

Smee cleared his throat, drawing their attention back to him, "If we enter from the east we'll have the best view of the port and we'll know if we need to worry about Blackbeard." He was hesitant to say too much in front of Emma, but Killian cut him off.

"I told her who Blackbeard was." Killian informed them, "If it involves our journey to Arendale and the Enchanted Forest we're minimizing secrets." He informed them. Again Smee and Orson shared a look. This time it didn't go unnoticed by Emma and Killian, who simultaneously rolled their eyes as their hands stayed connected.

"So we come in from the east." Emma murmured. "I have an idea." She admitted with a sly grin. "If we want to truly protect the Jolly Roger," she paused, "I can cloak it."

"Cloak it?" Killian looked over at her, "As in hide it from Blackbeard?"

She nodded, "No one will know it's there unless they step on it. And no one will be able to see us on it." She tapped her free hand on the table top, "I should start warming up my magic. I try to use it daily at home, but I haven't used it the past couple of days."

"If you can cloak it," Smee murmured, adjusting his glasses, "then Blackbeard will never be able to find it."

"Exactly, we could come up right behind him and attack if we wanted to." She grinned at him, "We would have the element of surprise on our side."

Orson chuckled, "You do have quite a bit of pirate in you." He shook his head, "Well, I suppose if we know where we're entering from we should make sure we're on course." He stood up and Smee followed him.

"I want this kept under wraps." Killian ordered, "Our destination should also not be discussed." He reminded them.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Smee and Orson replied simultaneously before exiting the cabin.

Killian stood and rolled up the two maps, locking them in a cabinet. He turned to face Emma, who was deep in thought, "Everything alright, love?" When she didn't respond, he moved to stand in front of her, tapping gently on her nose, "What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked quietly.

She turned her head slightly so she faced him head on and shrugged, "I was just thinking of my parents." She whispered. "I hope everything is alright."

Killian gently lifted her out of the chair and pulled her up against him, "Your parents are fighters. They're survivors. You needn't worry about them right now. We need to focus on getting to Arendale."

Instinctively, Emma leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, "Thank you, Killian. I cannot say it enough."

Letting his finger tips glide down her arms he whispered in a throaty voice, "Show me then." He requested, his eyebrows lifting suggestively.

Emma laughed and pulled away from him, walking towards the door she flicked the lock in place and then turned around, slowly unlacing the corset before dropping it and her jacket to the ground. Killian let out a growl before nearly pouncing on her. She giggled as he made quick work of her clothes, her own hands flying over the buttons of his. Where had she found this man? And what deity could she thank for allowing her to cross paths with him?

OUAT

When Emma woke she found a note from Killian on his pillow informing her he had to check on the men. If she was hungry she should go to the galley and the cook would feed her. Smiling, Emma sat up and stretched. She looked around Killian's cabin, her eyes landing on the bookshelves. Her favorite room back home, aside from any of the gardens, was the library. Standing up, she crossed the room and began to scan the books, her fingers idly skimming over the spines of the books before landing on a copy of _Gulliver's Travels_. Pulling the worn book out, she flipped it open, making her way back to the bed to settle in.

After an hour of of reading her stomach began to make noises, indicating she was indeed hungry. Sighing she dressed quickly and, still clutching the book in her hand, she read as she made her way to the galley. Opening the door she paused in the doorway, fully invested in the book, she didn't even notice the galley was full and the men where inside eating lunch.

Killian looked up when the door opened, his eyes landing on Emma, her nose pressed into a book, the leather of her pants clinging to her skin, her shirt barely buttoned and jacket forgotten. Standing, he walked over to her, his hand coming over the pages in the book, "I see you found alternative ways to occupy yourself, love."

Letting out a yelp of surprise, Emma looked up, a blush covering her face and chest, "Mhm," she hummed as her eyes connected with Killian's, "this is one of my favorite books." she murmured.

His eyes fell to the book and he noted it was his own well-worn copy of _Gulliver's Travels_. "Mine too." He smiled softly, taking the book from her hand and lacing his fingers with hers, guiding her over to a spot that the cook set for her between himself and Hudson.

"Good afternoon, Hudson." Emma greeted softly before her eyes flicked up to Smee and Orson, "Hi." She murmured, looking down at the stew in front of her, "Thank you." She called out to the cook, Noah, before he could disappear back into the kitchen.

He grinned at her, a wide grin that she found warm and pleasant, "Of course, Miss Emma."

Emma shook her head, she couldn't get get him to drop the 'Miss', it'd taken her an hour to agree not to call her 'Mrs. Jones.' Killian chuckled, "You know, I think my crew likes you better than they like me." He kissed the back of her hand before releasing it so she could pick up her spoon.

"Well she is prettier to look at, Captain." Hudson winked at her.

Emma rolled her eyes at the comment and instead focused on Killian, "How are the winds?" She asked.

Wrapping an arm around her waist as she ate to keep the physical contact he knew he'd eventually lose, he placed a kiss on her shoulder before replying, "Thus far they're in our favor." He murmured.

She turned her head and placed a kiss on his lips, "That's good news."

"Hey, Captain?" Hudson asked loudly, "Where are we going anyhow?"

Killian pulled back, his hand still rubbing gentle circles over Emma's back as she continued to eat her stew and turned back to her book, "A treasure hunt." He replied. His crew cheered, clinking their mugs of ale together at his response.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Nine**

Emma paused in the doorway of the supply room. "Orson," She drew his attention from an inventory list he was going over, "there must be something I can do to help."

Orson smiled, "No, Emma, we have everything in hand." He replied, setting his list down and picking up a stack of rags, placing them in a box.

She frowned, "I've done nothing but eat your food and take up your space, please let me make myself useful." She begged. "Noah is not letting me help cook or clean the galley." She whined, "Can I at least do some mending or help with inventory or clean the cabins?"

Orson's eyebrows shot up and she could see a remark about her being a princess on his tongue before he finally thought better of it and said, "We really don't have much else to do."

Her frown deepened and her fingers skimmed over the pile of rags, "What is to become of these?" She asked suddenly.

He shrugged, "We'll more than likely dispose of them, unless Noah wants them for dish towels or we mend them into something, that's unlikely though."

Picking up a few pieces she shook her head, "These would make wonderful quilts. It gets so cold at night." She commented, "I can only imagine how cold it is in your quarters. You should have something soft and warm at night." She replied, noting the soft texture and thickness.

"If you'd like them, they're yours." He bowed slightly. "I have needle and thread over here." He moved through the maze of boxes, leading her to wear the equipment was stored.

"Thank you, Orson, this is the least I can do for you men. You've been so kind to me. Kinder than you had to be." She touched his shoulder gently, "I will never be able to repay you for your kindness." She whispered, picking up the box of rags.

"Let me help you." He smiled at her as he helped her move the supplies into the captain's quarters.

Emma hummed to herself once she was left alone, sorting through the discarded cloth, piecing together in her mind what would make a good quilt. There were fifteen men aboard the Jolly Roger. Unfortunately she would not have enough for fifteen quilts. She could make one for Orson, Smee, Noah and a few of the other men. Maybe while in Arendale she could pick up more material and make more for the rest of the men on their journey back. It would at least be something to occupy her wandering and worrying mind with. She smiled as her eyes swept to the bed. She would pick up a nice warm material for Killian. Something in deep red and black. He seemed to very much like those two colors combined. When she had the material for one quilt picked out, she picked up a few pieces and took her needle and thread above to the deck, where she could enjoy the fresh air and watch Killian in his element.

Killian's eyes floated to her as she settled onto a bench by the ship railing. With her back leaning against a wall of the ship, she stretched her legs out in front of her. She had pulled her hair back into a braid that fell over her shoulder. He watched as she picked up a needle and two large pieces of cloth and began focusing on whatever she was creating. He couldn't help but think about how well she fit in here. She acted as though this were her home, as if she belonged and she was just busying herself with a normal everyday activity.

"She's making quilts." Orson appeared next to him. "She's worried about us being cold at night." Killian couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at that. Orson looked around, "I realize this is not her home, but she belongs here, Captain. At least she seems to."

"Aye," Killian agreed, "she does appear to belong."

Orson couldn't miss the note of melancholy in his tone. It was clear the young captain had already fallen for the young princess, and the feelings appeared to be mutual. "Sometimes when things are falling apart, they may actually be falling into place." Orson murmured quietly. "Whether or not we knew it," he continued carefully, "Liam's death spiraled us all out of control." He noted Killian tensing at his words, "Emma could be here to bring us back, to stabilize us. To give us a purpose."

Killian couldn't help the hopeful tone and look that crossed his face, "Do you think there's a chance I won't lose her?"

"That would be entirely up to you and her, Captain." Orson nodded and stepped away, knowing he'd left the captain with enough to think about for the day.

OUAT

"I will not tell you where she is." Ella screamed.

"Oh, but you will, dearie." Rumplestiltskin leered at her, "In this life or the next, Cinderella, I will have that baby!"

OUAT

"You're making quilts?" Killian queried as he lifted her legs and sat down, letting them drape across his lap.

Emma looked up from her patchwork, "It gets drafty in your quarters and it's so cozy in there. I've seen the crew's quarters, it must be positively freezing in the dead of winter." She shrugged, "I wanted to leave something for them, something positive to show I appreciate their kindness." She looked up, "I suppose it's silly, after all you are all a bunch of pirates." She grinned at him.

He shook his head, "It's nice." he commented, "The men will appreciate it."

Leaning forward, Emma pressed her lips lightly to his, "I'll make one for you too, Captain. It's just going to be a little more special." She murmured.

"Special how?" He asked.

Shaking her head she laughed, "It's a surprise." She taunted him before standing up and stretching. He watched the way her top slid slightly over her shoulder before she adjusted it, his mouth and hands itching to latch onto her skin. "I'm going to fetch another few pieces of material for this quilt. She folded what she'd worked on and set it neatly on the bench. "I'll be back."

"And I'll be here." He responded warmly.

Hudson watched from the shadows as the captain pulled Emma down for another kiss, causing a round of giggles to spurt from her perfect lips before she straightened, wagged her finger at him playfully and turned to walk away. It just wasn't fair or right, no one that young or inexperienced should have a woman such as Emma warming his bed. He smirked, all Emma needed was to know what a real man was like to show her that her husband, and he wasn't entirely convinced they were married, wasn't who she should be with. He waited until she was below deck and Killian seemed content to analyze her quilting skills before Hudson followed her below.

Quietly he followed her to the captain's quarters and watched as she picked up a few more pieces of cloth from a particular pile on the table. He shut the door with a thud to get her attention.

Her back was to him and she laughed while shaking her head, "Honestly Killian, you are insatiable." She didn't move, just continued to thumb through the clock, "Although I suppose I did say I wanted to try that thing with my mouth and I am a little on the hungry side," she leered before turning around. Her eyes popped out of her head and her face flushed, "Hudson, what are you doing in here? You're not supposed to be in the captain's quarters."

He flicked the bolt in place and she took a step back, "What exactly, Emma, is it you want to try with your mouth?"

Emma looked around the room for a weapon, her eyes flicked over Killian's dagger by the bed, but she quickly diverted them, hoping Hudson didn't notice it, "That's for Killian." She replied firmly, "Everything is for him." She stated firmly.

"It doesn't have to be." Hudson stated quietly. It was so quiet it was alarming.

"Yes it does. I'm married to him."

"Are you?" He asked in that same quiet voice, approaching her much like a predator. "Everyone's above deck, Emma, including Noah, screaming won't do you any good. Unless of course you don't want your dear husband to know just how good it feels to be with a real man."

Emma took a deep breath to steady herself and steel her nerves before she took a sidestep towards the bed, one step closer to the weapon. "I have a real man. A real man who will really kill you if you try to touch me. I suggest you turn around, unbolt the door and walk away, Hudson. If you do, I won't speak of this to Killian." She bargained with him.

Hudson shook his head, "I'm sure we can reach an agreement where I get what I want and you don't tell your husband." He took another step forward.

She took a step back and hit the cabinet behind her. She knew that would happen and ignored his chuckle as she appeared to nervously step once again closer to the bed, "That's quite unlikely." She glanced up, hoping that Killian would note how long it had taken her to get the fabric and that she hand't come back like she promised and would come looking for her.

"If I can make you moan louder than he can and feel better than he can then I doubt you'll want to go running to him, instead you'll be begging me for more, sneaking into the crew quarters at night." His voice was deep and throaty and she noted that a bulge was already growing in his pants at his own words. Emma swallowed hard and moved toward the bed, quickly reaching over to grab the dagger.

Hudson was faster than she, knocking it out of her hands, "I knew you were going for that, Emma." He whispered as he pinned her arms to her side. She let out an involuntary whimper at his words, flashes of King George's and Regina's guards also flashing in her mind and she felt her body slacken slightly in defeat. She should've known better than to defy her parents, than to run. If she were settled in a camp on the edge of the Enchanted Forest she'd have her dignity, her virtue, she'd be safe from men like this. She felt a sob build up at the thought of how disappointed her parents would be when they found out just how many men had had her. At least with Killian she had been a willing participant. It was different with him. It was tender and, she shuddered when she felt her shirt fall from her shoulders and she felt her pants fall from her slim hips. Would Killian even want to touch her after this?

"Emma, love?" Killian's voice echoed from the hallway and a hand clamped over her mouth as she felt a tug at her undergarments before she felt him force himself inside of her. "Love, are you down here? You said you were coming right back. Or did you have other, more pleasurable activities in mind?" His words were carefree, but there was still a tinge of worry in his tone.

When a hand clamped over her breast she found a newfound sense of determination and she bit down hard. Hudson let out a yelp, "Killian." She screamed and moved forward, feeling him dislodge from her.

"Emma?" She heard the doorknob turn, "Bloody hell, Emma, what's going on?" He heard a scuffle and woman's high pitched scream again. Emma's scream. Then a grunt and decidedly male groan. He banged against the solid door with his shoulder. "Emma?" he screamed out again.

"Captain, what's going on?" Killian turned to see Noah, Smee and Orson behind him.

"Get off!" Emma called out again, stumbling against the table, knocking over the cloth for her quilting and sewing supplies as she tripped over a chair and landed on her stomach, "No!"

"We're breaking it down." Killian told them as they rammed against the door. After two more rams it splintered and they broke through to find Hudson on top of Emma, who was squirming and kicking beneath him, her top in shreds and leather pants at her ankles.

Reacting with lighting speed, Killian had Hudson off of Emma and out of the room. Orson pulled Emma to her feet and she fell into his arms, sobs shuddering through her body as she clung to the older man.

"I'll get some hot tea for her." Noah ducked his head and dashed out of the room.

"Wrap this around yourself, lass." Smee picked up a blanket and draped it over her shoulders as she continued to cling to Orson who struggled to wrap it around her while in her vise-like grip. Smee stepped back, "I'm going to help the captain detain Hudson so he can come back here." Smee stepped out of the room and found Killian shaking Hudson as he yelled in the hallway. "Captain, perhaps we should put him in the brig until Emma is calmer." He suggested coolly.

Killian's eyes narrowed, the black slightly fading before he passed Hudson off to Smee and moved swiftly down the corridor to his chambers. Emma was still clinging to Orson, who was rubbing gentle circles on her back and trying to calm her. "Emma." He whispered.

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, everything about her seemed smaller and more vulnerable. She looked at him with concerned and wide eyes, "I didn't, he just, I'm just." She stopped and took a breath, "I'm so sorry, Killian."

He moved across the room and replaced Orson, who left them quickly, "What the bloody hell do you have to be sorry for, love?" He asked quietly, pulling her body against his, "I promise we can handle him in anyway you see fit. I think the plank is a valid option." He whispered into her hair, "I knew he wanted you, I just never knew, I am so sorry for putting you in harms way, Emma."

She pulled back and looked up at him, "You're not mad?"

He frowned, "Mad? At you?"

"It's disgraceful." She murmured. "Those six guards, Hudson, I just, I'm not,"

"And me." He whispered.

Her hands moved to his face to force him into eye contact, "You are not, it wasn't," she paused again and swallowed, "don't ever degrade yourself or us to what they did to me." She told him sternly, "I, I," she paused again, "I wanted you, I want you, I just can't imagine how you could possibly want me. Or how anyone could want me."

Killian pressed a kiss to her exposed shoulder before scooping her up and settling her on the bed. He dropped to his knees and unlaced her boots, bringing her pants that were around her ankles off as well. Pushing back the blanket he pulled what remained of her blouse over her head before retrieving one of his own shirts and helping her slip into it. Wrapping the blanket back around her, he pulled her to his chest and leaned back on the bed. "I will always want you, Emma." He whispered in her hair, "And it pains me to want you so much when I know that when this is over and we have resolved the conflict in the Enchanted Forest, I will probably lose you."

She shifted on his lap and brought her hand up to trace the strong angles of his jawline, "I don't want you to." She whispered.

"You don't?" He questioned.

She shook her head, "I don't want to lose you _ever_." She stated firmly. Her eyes dropping, "If you'll have me that is."

He tilted her head up with his finger, "If I'll have you?" He questioned, "You're the princess, could you ever see it fit to love a pirate?" He asked in a hushed tone.

She swallowed hard, "I already do."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Ten**

Killian nudged his nose against hers, "Is that so?" He whispered.

She nodded shyly, a blush tinging her cheeks, "Aye." She repeated, a small smile curving at her lips. "And you, Captain? Can you find it in you to love a princess?"

He tucked an errant curl behind her hear, "I think you already know the answer to that, but if you must hear it, the answer is yes, Emma."

"Excuse me, Captain? Miss Emma?" They both looked up to find Noah, Orson and Smee standing in the splintered doorway. "I brought some tea for Miss Emma." Noah explained.

Killian nodded, "Thank you, Noah, and thank you gentlemen for helping me to get to my wife."

Orson nodded, "Of course, what should we do with Hudson?" He asked.

Emma watched as Killian's eyes darkened before turning to her, "Darling?"

Emma shrugged and looked down. She was taught to always forgive and never seek vengeance, but what he did to her... Her body shook involuntarily, "I'd rather not handle the decision." She finally requested. Her eyes darted to Killian, "I just, I can't, I don't, Killian?"

Killian nodded, understanding where her hesitance came from, "The plank." He decided bluntly. "He committed a crime in any land." He shrugged his shoulders, "A crime that is punishable by death."

Emma sighed and closed her eyes, leaning into Killian. "Miss Emma?" She opened them slowly to find Noah holding out a tea cup. Carefully, she wrapped her shaking hands around the cup and brought it to her lips, taking a long sip.

"Thank you, Noah." She paused and took another sip, "If someone would please bring my quilting down from the deck, I think I'd like to stay away from everyone for a few hours." She requested.

Killian nodded and kissed her forehead, "Perhaps you can wait in the galley while I have the door repaired." He suggested once Smee had run up to the top.

"I must start on dinner soon, you can stay with me." Noah ducked his head at his offer, not wishing to seem improper.

Emma nodded, "Thank you, Noah, I'd prefer to stay close to one of you." She admitted softly.

Killian nodded in agreement after studying Noah carefully. "I'll escort you there and make sure you're settled before I tend to the door and speak with Hudson."

Emma's hand once again reached up to his face, "Of course, darling. Let me just get dressed." Her eyes wandered up and Noah and Orson quickly fled the room.

Killian stayed in his place on the bed as Emma stood up and walked over to her leather pants, sliding them up her legs. She caught her reflection in the mirror and stopped to stare. She didn't recognize the woman who stared back at her. She wasn't the seventeen year old wide eyed girl who'd left the Enchanted Forest to save her kingdom. Instead she was a woman now, a woman who still wanted to save her kingdom, but who'd experienced some of the hardships life had to offer. Killian stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her collarbone, "You're beautiful." He murmured against her skin, his eyes rising to connect with hers through the mirror.

She shook her head and dropped his gaze, "I'm sure that's not true." She whispered.

Killian's eyes darkened as he disagreed, "It is true. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He insisted. He paused, "Do you want to see Hudson before I handle him?" He asked quietly.

Emma considered her options quietly for a moment, "No, I don't."

"Well then," Killian adjusted his shirt that was too big for Emma on her shoulders, "do you want to change shirts?" He asked quietly.

Emma shook her head, snuggling deeper into the cotton of his shirt before picking up his discarded leather jacket, letting it swallow her before she leaned down and picked up the dropped fabric, needles and thread, collecting what she would need to continue her quilting. "I'm ready, Killian." She whispered, letting him wrap his arm around her before guiding her to the galley.

"Smee dropped off the quilt you were working on upstairs." Noah appeared from the kitchen and set a fresh pot of tea and some bread in front of her. "I thought you may want something to eat." He paused, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." He told her gently before turning and leaving.

Emma looked up at Killian as she sat down, "You should be nice to him." She whispered, "He and Smee and Orson and most of your men are good men." She told him honestly.

Killian brushed his lips over her forehead, "I have a reputation to maintain." He told her, rolling his eyes when she chuckled at his response.

OUAT

"Smee!" Killian called out as he hit the deck, "I want all of the men gathered with the exception of Noah, he's staying with Emma in the galley." He turned and walked back below deck to the brig.

"Captain." Hudson leered at him. "That wench of yours feels so tight, I don't blame you for wanting to keep her to yourself."

Killian opened the brig and walked inside, "Your time on this ship is over." He stated flatly, "Emma is my wife. She was off limits. You took her without her permission."

"She wanted me." Hudson told him. "She wanted a real man."

"No," Killian didn't hesitate, "she didn't. If you knew anything about her or cared for her as more than just a conquest you would know how to treat her." He took his arm, "Let's get this over with so she can rest with the peace of mind knowing you won't jump out at her again." Killian pulled Hudson out of the cell and led him towards the deck, meeting Smee just at the entryway.

"Captain," Smee came over to him, "everything is set up. The men are asking questions though."

Killian looked around, "Where is Orson?"

"Checking on Emma, Captain. He just wanted to make sure she was settled and okay to stay in the galley until we fixed the door." Smee explained. He nodded behind Killian, "Here he is."

"Good, Orson," He asked, "is the door fixable?"

"Yes, Captain. When we're done here we'll have a new one up in no time. Then Emma can rest in the privacy of your cabin, sir." Orson informed him.

"Thank you, men, I need your attention." Killian pushed Hudson towards Smee as he walked toward the bow of the ship, "As you all know, Emma joining us changed the dynamic of the ship. You all have been privy to a different side of me. What has not changed is the fact that Emma is my wife, she is not a wench for men to fuck." He snapped. "Your words and actions to her must be kept in turn. I will not have her feeling uncomfortable or threatened aboard ship. This is an extension of her home." He moved back and forth as he spoke, "Hudson," he motioned to Smee who led Hudson, hands bound behind his back, to the front of the ship, "did not." He faced Hudson, "Emma is not a play toy for your amusement." He spat, "Your presence on this ship is no longer required or wanted." He motioned to the plank, "The plank, Hudson." When a hush fell over the men he looked away from Hudson, "Emma." He whispered. Emma stood, with her arm tucked in Noah's by the entryway to the deck. Stepping down from the bow he walked to her, "Is everything alright, love?"

Noah ducked his head and stepped away from her. She straightened her shoulders, the pirate, warrior and rebel princess coming out, "I want to watch." She stated firmly, "I want him to see me as he takes his punishment." She tightened his coat around her body insecurely as she spoke.

"Are you sure?" Killian reached out for her, but she didn't fall into his arms.

"I'm certain, Killian." She nodded, before finally hooking her hand through his arm, letting her lead him to stand between Orson and Noah to watch as Killian led Hudson to the gangplank. She watched emotionlessly as Smee bound his feet, nudging him forward before he was walked off the ship. She didn't even flinch when she heard the splash below.

"Emma?" Killian stopped in front of her.

"Hm?" She glanced up at him.

"Are you okay?" Killian asked.

"I think I'll go back down to the galley with Noah until our door is fixed." She told him blankly before turning and leaving the deck.

Killian sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking back, but not seeing Hudson's body anywhere. He wondered briefly if he'd made the wrong decision, if somehow killing Hudson lost him Emma. "Orson!" He called out. "Get the door fixed." He moved toward the helm, taking his place to steer the ship further down its course to Arendale.

Emma stared at the quilt she'd been working on when Noah sat down across from her, "Would you like to help with the cooking?" He offered kindly, "It may help distract you, Miss Emma."

Emma looked up, "I'd like that, Noah. Thank you." She pushed the quilt forward and stood, shedding Killian's coat before following him into the kitchen. He pushed vegetables and a knife toward her and indicated she should chop. They worked in silence for a few minutes before Emma finally spoke, "You know, don't you?"

Noah nodded, "Yes, I do. I worked for King George's Navy. I saw you on the ship when he made peace with your mother and father briefly. You've turned into a beautiful young woman." He told her, "And quite brave and determined. I suspect this is to save your kingdom."

Emma nodded as she continued to chop the vegetables, "I snuck on, Smee found me. He took me to Killian. I promised Killian King George's head in return for passage to Arendale to convince Queen Elsa to come back and help me save our kingdom. Our combined light magic could stop Regina, well her's probably mores so than mine, but I think I can help, and by proxy stop King George." She explained calmly.

Noah nodded, "So who knows?"

"Smee, Orson, and now you." She whispered. Looking up she requested, "Please don't tell anyone. Don't tell them where we're going, or that I'm not Killian's wife or that I'm a princess."

"I won't, Princess Emma."

"No, don't do that." Emma snapped, "Sorry, Emma or Miss Emma as you insist, is fine. None of the bowing or anything like that. I'm hardly a princess anymore anyways."

"You're still a princess." He told her, "You always will be a princess." He paused, "Once you rid the Enchanted Forest of George and Regina you will recognize yourself again. You'll also find a newfound strength."

Emma reached over and touched his arm, "Thank you, Noah."

Noah and Emma looked up as someone cleared his throat, "Yes, thank you, Noah." Killian replied.

"Captain," Noah dropped his head, "I will keep quiet."

"I know." He paused, "Emma, would you please join me on deck?" He requested.

Emma nodded and pushed the vegetables and knife to Noah, offering him one last smile before picking up Killian's coat from the galley table and following him up to the deck, "What can I do for you, Killian?" She asked.

He shook his head, "I thought the fresh air might do you some good." He admitted as he returned to the helm.

Emma stood still next to him, "Alright." She whispered.

"Emma, love, everything will be alright." He promised her.

"I know." Emma nodded, "I just want to move on." She moved to his side and rested her hand on his bicep, "You did the right thing, Killian. The right thing for me." She whispered the last part, "Thank you." She pressed a kiss to his cheek before resting her head against his back.

Killian felt a smile pull at his lips and heartstrings as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in front of him, steering the ship with her back pressed against his front.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Eleven**

Emma couldn't suppress the smile that spread across her face at Killian's news. "Killian this is wonderful." She whispered again as she sat on the bed in their room, the quilt she was working on for Noah draped across her lap.

He grinned as he made his way over to the bed, laying next to her he stilled her hand from the quilting, "Honestly, it's not quite that big of a deal, it's just a bath." He leaned up and kissed her, "Maybe," he kissed her again, "you'll let me join you." He leaned over her and she felt the back of her head hit the pillow. "If you don't mind the company." He let his lips linger by her ear, his tongue flicking out quickly before they traveled down her neck. He didn't want to pressure her, but he wanted her. Badly.

Emma felt her legs spread for him instinctively, and her back arched when his lips landed on her neck, right at her pulse, "Mhm," she mumbled, "I would love it if you would join me." She murmured, her hands slipping up under his shirt before one moved to unbutton his vest.

"Excuse me, Captain?"

Emma blushed crimson and dug her neck into Killian's chest as he looked over his shoulder, not moving from his spot above Emma to see two members of his crew settling the metal tub in his room with two more members carrying buckets behind them. "That's perfect." Killian snapped.

"Be nice." Emma whispered against his neck.

He looked down, "Pirate, remember darling." He murmured before leaning down to press his lips to hers again, one of his hands slipping into her hair to angle her head for better access and his other slipped around her waist, helping to arch her body into his.

When they broke apart she whispered, "Killian." Her nose nudging against his as she wrapped her legs around his waist and bringing his hips down to hers.

"Out." Killian ordered. This time Emma didn't remind him to be nice. She wanted to feel him pressed against her and she didn't want an audience. A moment later the new door shut behind them. Pulling himself up, Killian rose and bolted the door. When he turned back around, Emma was standing in front of him, her clothes pooled on the floor.

For some reason, she never felt more vulnerable, more beautiful, more safe, more cherished and more loved than when Killian was just taking her in. "So beautiful." He murmured, his blue eyes darkening as they raked over her body.

"Your turn." Her eyes started at the top of his head as he slowly stripped down. She let out a content sigh as his own clothes followed hers.

Stepping forward, Killian pulled her body to his, "I love you." He whispered.

Emma shyly looked down at the floor before looking up at him, "I love you too, Killian, pirate, gentleman and everything in between."

He closed the gap between them and pressed his body to her, gently guiding her towards the tub. When she felt the backs of her legs hit the tub she let out a squeal before she was lifted off the ground and settled in the tub. She tugged at his hand until he pressed his front to her back, his lips once again finding her neck. "Killian." She murmured in a breathy sigh.

"I love it when you say my name like that. Say it again." He demanded, his teeth digging into her shoulder, more than likely leaving a mark.

Her back arched against him and she let out a hiss. When one hand snaked around her body, skimming down her stomach and sliding through her folds she let out a moan, "Killian."

"That's it love." He coaxed her, his finger gently sliding into her. Her hips arched to meet his hand as he slipped another finger into her, his rings rubbing against her. When she came it was with a cry of his name and he realized he could very well listen to that sound and watch her come undone everyday for the rest of his life. He would count himself a blessed man if she would stay with him.

He was still consumed by his thoughts when water sloshed around him as Emma turned to face him. Her hands cupped his face, "Where are you, pirate?" She whispered, her fingers stroking over his scruff.

He looked down at her and smiled softly, "Here with you, princess." He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

"How about being in me, instead of just with me." She whispered against his lip, let out a yelp as he pulled her body completely on top of his.

OUAT

Snow White exited the cave when she heard approaching horses, much to Thomas's chagrin. "It's Lancelot." She called back into the cave. Turning she watched as the tall, dark man came to stand in front of her, "Thank you for coming, Lancelot. Once again I owe you my life."

Lancelot shook his head and pulled her into a hug, "You owe me nothing." He whispered, squeezing her tightly. When he let go he stared down at her, "They have Charming?"

Snow nodded and sniffled as she held back tears, "And grumpy. And the Dark One has Cinderella."

"We'll get them back. All of them." Lancelot motioned for his men to join them in the cave. "Are we expecting anyone else?"

Philip nodded and stepped forward, "Philip." He extended his hand to Lancelot, "And yes, we're expecting Mulan and Robin Hood and his Merry Men."

"And where is Emma?" Lancelot asked Snow.

"We sent her to the edge of the forest for protection." Snow explained.

"We could've used her light magic." Lancelot pointed out.

Snow shook her head, "No, she isn't powerful enough to defeat Regina and I will not put her in harms way as she tries to. Her magic only works when she focuses on it, it's not instinctive. She hasn't learned how to harness the magic in the middle of a life or death situation." Snow explained, "We could ask her to do something preemptively, but if Regina were to throw a fireball at us she'd just drop to the ground like the rest of us, or dodge behind a tree, she couldn't get a wall of protection around us or stop it."

"Do you have any allies with light magic?" Lancelot asked.

Snow shook her head, "Just the fairies."

"And our supply of dust is waning." Blue stepped forward. "We need an alternative plan."

Red cleared her throat and everyone turned to her, "Red, do you have an idea?" Thomas asked quickly.

Red thought about telling them that she'd sent Emma to Arendale to find Elsa, and she also considered just telling them about Elsa herself, but not knowing the queen it would be more effective if a princess showed up and plead for her kingdom's safety in person. And not knowing if Emma was truly alright or not would cause Snow greater distress. "No, just clearing my throat." She answered.

"We need to find someone else with magic, you know that's the only way to truly beat Regina." Lancelot told her.

"We did it before, we can do it again." Snow said with determination.

"The last time The Dark One was locked in a cage though." Thomas pointed out.

"We'll find Ella," Snow grabbed his hand, "I promise, we'll find them all." Snow sighed, "We always find each other."

OUAT

"The winds are still in our favor." Smee informed Killian as he and Emma made their way topside again, "We should be there in three days time."

"That's under a week." Emma couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Yes, it is." Smee agreed, "If we stay on course we should be approaching the port closest to the castle."

"Is that where"

"Yes, Captain, but if we have a cloaking spell, this shouldn't be a problem." Smee glanced at Emma.

"I should start practicing. I guess I'll go cloak things in your quarters." Emma leaned up and kissed Killian's cheek, "Don't be alarmed when you don't see all of your things."

Killian nodded and looked down, "Wouldn't dream of it, just don't cloak the bed. I think it would disconcerting to sleep on something I couldn't see."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Understood."

She glanced around the room, focusing all of her energy in front of her at a book on the table. Start small and get bigger. It took a few minutes before the book vanished from the table. Fifteen minutes later she'd cloaked quite a few things in the room. "I wonder if I could cloak myself." She mumbled to herself. She grinned at the thought. She could really surprise Killian that way. Unsure of really how to go about it, she focused her energy on herself. She wasn't entirely sure if it worked, in fact she assumed it didn't because she could still see her own body. She didn't know if that was just because even if she was cloaked she could still see herself or if it just didn't work. When the cabin door opened she turned around quietly.

"Emma, love?" Killian looked around. "Emma?" He asked again, "Bloody hell woman, if you cloak random things on this ship my crew will not be happy." He muttered before turning to leave.

Emma grinned once the door was closed, "It worked." She murmured, deciding to take a seat in a chair, knowing Killian would be back shortly, she thought of all of the ways she could engage him. The door opened a moment later.

Killian sighed and dropped his coat on the bed, he frowned, turning he grimaced. "Bloody hell woman, you shouldn't cloak things people could run into." He muttered, rubbing his knee after running into a chair. She bit back a giggle before quietly standing up and walking over to him. Boldly she grabbed onto his pants and yanked at the laces. "Holy" he jumped.

"Surprise, pirate." She leered at him before tugging his pants down to his ankles. "You always seem to distract me before I can test out my own theory so I figured surprise was the best element."

"You cloaked yourself?" He asked.

She nodded and gently latched onto his thighs, letting her fingers trail up his legs, "Complaints, pirate?"

Killian arched an eyebrow at her, "Only that I can't see the look on your face when," his sentence was cut off with a groan as Emma took him into her mouth, "Emma." He murmured.

Emma grinned against him and let her tongue gently trail down his entire length as she focused her energy on uncloaking herself. Closing her lips firmly around him, she guided him all the way into her mouth, working to open her throat so that she could feel him pressed against the back of it, "Bloody hell." He groaned. Looking down he saw her, naked and on her knees looking up at him with lustful green eyes. "Emma." He murmured her name like she was the most precious thing in the world. He groaned again when he felt her tongue on his tip before she slowly released him, using her hand to pump him. She repeated the motion over again, loving the way he said her name and loving the way his hand came up to tangle in her hair.

He was trying to restrain himself from forcing anything onto her, but as used one hand to pump him and the other to cradle his balls she whispered, "Show me what you like."

He looked down at her and his blue eyes darkened even more, something she wasn't sure was possible as she opened her mouth and took him in, this time he gently guided himself into her mouth, setting the pace he want while still trying to maintain control. She wanted him to lose control, she wanted to see what it would be like if he let go of that gentlemanly part of him. Maybe when they were more established, maybe eventually he would trust her enough and trust himself enough for that. She was slightly surprised when he came, twitching in her mouth, his head tipping back. He tried to pull out of her mouth, but she kept her lips firmly clamped around him, reveling in the taste of him.

He looked down at her, feeling thoroughly sated before holding out a hand to help pull her up. Pressing his body against hers, he dipped his head down and kissed her softly, just barely tasting himself on her, "You're the most amazing woman I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." He whispered, "I really do love you, Emma." He let one hand cup her face gently, raking through her hair while the other wrapped around her torso to press her close to him, gently tracing invisible designs on her back.

She grinned at him, one hand pressed against his check, gently tugging at the chest hair and the other stroking his cheek, "I love you too, Killian."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Twelve**

"I think it's time we tell the men where we are headed." Smee appeared behind Killian.

"Are they asking questions?" Killian queried.

"No, but after Hudson they're not questioning anything you say or do and they're keeping their distance from Emma." Smee responded, "They should know that we have a potential fight on our hands."

Killian nodded and furrowed his brow, "I'm still hesitant to inform them of Emma's true identity." He admitted, "I'm also hesitant to tell them that we are potentially going to be allied with a Royal Navy."

"They want King George dead just as much as you, many remember Liam, and those who don't still don't like royalty." Smee pointed out. "I believe it is time to just be honest with them. We'll be at port in less than a days time now."

Killian rocked back on his boots. He'd certainly stepped into a mess this time. He glanced up and saw Emma sitting in her favorite spot on the ship deck laughing with Orson and Noah. A smile flitted across his face at the scene. He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, particularly if it meant he got to stay in her life. Nodding his agreement to Smee, he moved over to the bench Emma was sitting on, "Gentlemen, can I have a moment with my wife?"

Orson and Noah both stood up and scattered. Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm still trying to figure out why even they're nervous around you."

Killian laughed as she scooted back and propped her feet up on his lap, "Pirate captain, darling. Remember?"

She rolled her eyes again let go of her quilting to reach out to him. She was moving swiftly through the blankets and the men were truly appreciative. Most were appreciative from a distance after Orson, but still, they showed their gratitude where they could. "What's on your mind, Captain?" She asked quietly.

"I've been speaking with Smee, and he's made a few good points." She raised an eyebrow at him, "We're going to have a fight on our hands with _him_." He paused, "I can feel it in my bones, I know it." He sighed, "And they need to be prepared." She nodded, "And we're more than likely going to have royalty aboard the ship." She furrowed her brow, "I'm sure Queen Elsa will want to ride with you so you two can strategize, so unless she brings her own ships and you ride with her,"

"I'm not leaving you." Emma reached out and locked ands with him, "unless you wish to leave us and meet us back in the Enchanted Forest when this is over, I'll stay with you."

"I'd rather have you with me just in case." Killian told her honestly.

"You want to tell them about our mission, don't you?" She asked.

Killian nodded, "Yes, I want them to be prepared."

"Do you think they'll mutiny?" She asked quietly.

"I think King George's head should be enough of an incentive not to." Killian told her honestly.

"I'm not sure I agree with you." Emma mumbled, "But whatever you see fit, Killian, I will support."

"Emma, my love, if you're not fully certain," he looked out over the ship's railing at the expanse of ocean and sighed, "I won't make you uncomfortable." He told her.

"I know," she smiled softly, "do as you wish." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. Instinctively he leaned over and nuzzled his nose with hers, loving the small breathy sigh she let out as he did so.

"Smee," Killian called his first mate over, "gather the men." He ordered. Smee nodded and flew below deck. Looking back out over the railing, Killian quietly hoped that if a mutiny was threatened they were close enough to land to stop it.

Ten minutes later he was standing at the bow of the ship with Emma firmly planted next to him, Smee on her other side and Orson and Noah prepared to move her down to his quarters if necessary. "Men," Killian paced, "it is time that I advise you of our final destination and our reasons behind it." The men shouted in agreement, "We are less than a day's travel away from Arendale." Silence befell him, "Our sources do tell us that Blackbeard is in Arendale's port." A uproar exploded on the ship. It was not what Killian had expected. He almost expected the men to want to turn around. Instead they wanted to fight, they wanted vengeance from their last loss against Blackbeard. "We are going to fight him if need be to achieve our goal." He paused, "I want everyone to listen closely," he warned them, "we are going to help Queen Elsa rid her port of him and Prince Hans to secure her kingdom." Protests began and he held up his hands, "Once we have done that we are taking Queen Elsa back to the Enchanted Forest."

"Kidnap a queen? Captain, what is going on?"

"Not kidnap, escort. We will take Queen Elsa back to the Enchanted Forest where she will help turn the tide in the war against King George. I have been promised King George's head in return." He waited for their reaction. He was not disappointed. Every man aboard his ship wanted King George dead. He glanced sideways at Emma who let out a long sigh of relief.

"Captain, who promised you this? Surely not King David and Queen Snow."

Emma straightened her shoulders, "I did." All eyes moved to her and Killian suddenly wished she'd kept quiet, "I am Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest and I will personally deliver King George to your ship and you may do with him as you see fit. You will also be well compensated for your efforts." She moved forward, "I realize this journey is not typical of a band of pirates, but I did not need the help of any royal navy or the help of any merchant. I needed fighters, I needed pirates."

The deck of the ship remained silent for thirty long seconds before one pirate stepped forward, he dropped into a low bow, "It is an honor to have you aboard, Princess Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Please, call me Emma, I'll have none of this princess business while I'm aboard your ship. Nothing is to change." She informed them with a nod of her head towards Killian.

Killian stepped forward again, "As she said, nothing is to change, gentlemen." His eyes narrowed, "Emma is still off limits." He reminded them. Several of his men's heads turned to the gangplank, the memory of Hudson's death fresh in their minds. "Prepare to reach port." He told them, "And prepare for Blackbeard." He held his hand out, "Emma?" She accepted it with a smile and followed him below deck.

OUAT

"I think they took that rather well." Killian breathed out.

"I'm surprised that King George's head is all it took to pacify them." Emma shrugged out of her coat and laid it gently on the chair. "You don't think they'll change their minds?"

Wrapped his arms around her and pulling her close to him, Killian shook his head, "No, I really don't. I think the fact that many of these men were members of my crew during my time under King George is the reason."

Emma reached up to tangle her hands in his hair at the nape of his neck, "And the men who weren't members?"

"We'll keep a close eye out on them." Killian assured her, leaning down to brush his lips against hers. He only intended to briefly kiss her, but she kept his lips firmly planted against hers as she stepped closer, eliminating all space between them.

Killian ran one hand up her back, tangling it in her hair to angle her head so he could deepen the kiss, his tongue sweeping into her mouth as he swallowed her soft sigh.

OUAT

Above deck four men who'd joined them in Cheshire stood huddled in a circle, "We've had a princess on deck this entire time?" One asked.

"And we're helping two royal families?" Another huffed, "Once a navy man, always a navy man, I suppose."

"King George's head is not worth securing two kingdoms with navies that would just as soon sink us."

Orson glanced at Smee, "We need to fill the captain and Emma in." Smee nodded his agreement.

OUAT

Emma ripped his shirt over his head easily once she'd maneuvered the insane amount of buckles on his vest. He really needed to lose the buckles. "Killian," she breathed out as his lips landed on her neck, sucking and lapping at her skin.

He pulled back long enough to rip her own shirt over her head, groaning as her blunt nails raked down his chest and tangled into his chest hair before pulling him forward so she could crash her lips on his again. Wrapping his arms around her legs. He hoisted her up and set her on the table in his quarters, forcing her to lean back. He'd wanted to take her over the table for some time now. Jerking the laces through her leather pants he yanked them off her hips before his hand came up slip through her folds.

"No," she murmured and he stilled looking up at her, "in me, Killian. Now." She protested, moving to sit up to reach his own pants.

He grinned down at her, placing a languid kiss on her mouth as his hands dropped to his own pants, "As you wish, milady." In one fluid motion his pants were down and he was pulling her hips to meet his.

"God, yes." Her back arched into him and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Right there." She murmured as he buried himself in her hitting just the right spot.

"You feel so bloody good, love." He pulled out and slammed back in, relishing in her cry of his name and the way her back arched, much like a feline's. Bringing his hand down press against her, he dropped his lips to her ear, continuing to whisper to her as she came around him, clenching so tightly he couldn't help, but to follow him over the edge.

She sighed as he pulled out of her, "Killian," she whispered, she waited for him to make a noise indicating he heard her, "I turned eighteen today."

He glanced down at her, "It's your birthday?" He asked.

She looked up at him, her eyelashes fluttering, "Aye."

"I wish I'd known before we left Cheshire." He commented softly.

Sitting up she let her hand tangle in his necklace, "You're the best present I could've ever hoped for." She admitted, her other hand tracing his strong jawline. She brushed a kiss over his chin, "I love you."

"I love you too, Emma." He whispered in her ear.

A knock at the door startled them. Sighing, Killian pressed one last kiss to her lips before picking up her pants and shirt. She sighed as she struggled into her corset before Killian opened the door. "Yes?" He asked flatly.

"Sir, Emma, I think we may have a problem." Orson informed them.

OUAT

"Mulan!" Aurora dashed to her side, pulling her into a hug, "You came." She whispered.

Mulan closed her eyes at the contact and took a deep breath. It'd been so long since she'd seen Aurora. She'd hoped spending her time amongst the Merry Men would help ease the longing for the queen, but it hadn't. "Of course I came, Aurora." She pulled back and stepped over to Philip, hugging him as well, "Anything for the two of you."

Philip grinned, "This is King Thomas and Queen Snow." He motioned to the two, "And this is Red, one of the commanders of Queen Snow and King David's army."

Mulan nodded, "Nice to see another woman in charge." She grinned at Red. "This is Robin Hood." She motioned the man beside her.

"Robin?" Both she and Robin Hood turned at the deep voice behind them.

Robin grinned, "Lancelot, so good to see you again. I promise I did not come to steal from the royalty in _this _cave." Robin adjusted his bow and arrow on his back as he held out his hand.

Lancelot rolled his eyes and shook the thief's hand, "Of course not, this time I will help you against King George, though."

Robin grinned, "About bloody time we're on the same side."

Snow stood, "Now that we're all acquainted," she moved to the center of the group, "I think it's time we made a plan."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Red grabbed Mulan's arm, "Can we speak outside?" She whispered.

Mulan glanced across the cave. Night had just fallen. Aurora was asleep on Philip's lap as Philip, Thomas and Snow spoke quietly. Lancelot and Robin where discussing something in the corner, while Robin's Merry Men mingled with the dwarves and remaining members of the kingdom. Granny was passing around food and water, continuing to aid to the wounded and tired. "Yes." She replied, leading the wolf outside.

Red pulled her into a clump of trees where they could see the cave entrance, but couldn't be seen or overheard, "I need someone I can trust." Red replied.

"What about Snow?" Mulan asked, her eyes narrowing as she waited for a double cross to come from Snow's apparent best friend and leader of her military.

Red shook her head, "I don't think Snow should know about this." She glanced around quickly, "Snow and David have a daughter, Emma," Red began, "she's seventeen."

"Has she been captured?" Mulan asked quickly.

Red shook her head, "They had me take her to the edge of the Enchanted Forest for her safety, but Emma has light magic. She's not strong or powerful and it doesn't come naturally to her yet, but she has it. After I left her she was planning on securing passage on a merchant ship to Arendale to convince Queen Elsa who has very powerful light magic to come help." Red took a breath, "Unfortunately for Emma, she's about as good at keeping a secret as her mother is, so I knew she was up to something. She told me what she was planning so I sent her to the port." Red watched Mulan's face, "I have no idea if she's safe or not, all I know is that if she can get Queen Elsa here we could win."

"And Snow knows nothing of this?" Mulan asked.

Red nodded, "I didn't tell her because I didn't want her to worry, but now I don't know what,"

"We keep this to ourselves." Mulan decided, "I will send word to see if there is any news of her."

Red smiled, "Thank you, Mulan."

"Of course."

OUAT

Emma glanced down at her hands, "I was afraid this would happen."

Killian paced his quarters, "I want the four of them contained. I do not want this spreading. When we get to Arendale they are not allowed back on this ship."

"Killian, what if they decide to fight with Blackbeard?" Emma asked.

"If they do, so be it. We've faced worse crises." Killian reminded Orson and Smee.

"We'll handle it, Captain." Smee agreed, "Sorry to interrupt." He nodded to Emma as he led Orson out of the room.

Emma sighed and continued to stare at her hands. She'd put them all in so much danger. Perhaps she should've listened to her parents and gone to the edges of the Enchanted Forest and waited like a good princess would do, then returned to her kingdom, married a suitor and done her best to rule benevolently.

"Emma?"

She looked up at the sound of his voice. Her eyes immediately connected with his and she couldn't find it in herself to regret a single decision she'd made. How could she when they all led her to him? She'd found this incredible man, with soulful blue eyes and a heart so big she couldn't believe it. Standing up, she crossed the room and wound herself into his arms, "I'm alright." She whispered.

"Trust me," he whispered, "if anything you've done me a favor. I only want men I can trust aboard my ship."

Looking up she waited for his lips to brush across hers before she said, "I still feel like I've caused you so many problems."

He laughed and lifted her up, carrying her to the bed. Laying her down gently, he settled himself next to her, "I wouldn't trade any of what has happened or what is to come for the life of a typical pirate." He admitted.

"The princess and the pirate." She raised her hand and let her fingertips stroke his cheek tenderly, "It's the perfect fairytale."

He laughed and brought her hand to his mouth to kiss her fingertips, "Perfect?" He chuckled again, "Complicated is more like it."

She shrugged, "My father was a shepherd who found out his parents traded his twin brother for their farm. When he died my father was forced to become the new prince to save his mother. He was then betrothed to King Midas's daughter and nearly got himself killed by a creature in a lake and his fake father while helping save her true love. He met my mother who was on the run from her step-mother when she robbed my father's carriage. Then there was the threat of killing my father if my mother admitted she loved him, a forgetting potion and a sleeping curse before they finally defeated Regina and King George and lived happily ever after. Until now, I suppose."

Killian stared at her. He had known they weren't betrothed and fought for their love, he didn't know the ins and outs of their relationship. "One day I shall like to hear the long version of that story." He whispered as his hand stroked down her side.

Shifting closer to him she sighed contentedly, "One day, when this is over, I shall tell you."

He brought his lips down to her shoulder, "And what of our story?" He asked.

She glanced up at him, "I'm not sure yet, Killian. We shall have to determine how we can be together when this is over." She paused, "Perhaps my parents could find another to rule over their kingdom, they have wanted another child, perhaps they'll be able to conceive one."

Killian caught her eye, "You would give up your kingdom for me?"

Emma held his stare, "Aye." She whispered.

He chewed on that for a minute before replying, with a casual shrug, "And here I thought it made more sense for the Jolly Roger to perhaps join King David's Navy."

Emma's mouth dropped open, "You would give up piracy for me?"

He smiled softly at her, "Aye." He paused, "It hadn't really caught on yet, anyhow." He murmured. "Apparently one fierce young woman can certainly change a man's ways."

Grabbing onto the edges of his shirt, Emma rolled him on top of her, pressing her lips to his and wrapping her legs around his waist. A princess and a pirate. It could work.

OUAT

"His ship is not in port." Smee informed Killian. "We can pull up without a problem."

Killian nodded and glanced down at Emma. "I want us to pull up to the furthest slip, and then tonight I want to cloak the ship." He informed Emma. He paused, "The men can stay in port tonight if they wish, however, I do want a handful on this ship just to be safe." He ordered Smee and Orson.

"I will stay with them." Smee volunteered.

Killian nodded, "Tonight we will begin our trek to the palace. It should take less than a day's time by land. We could arrive at the gates in the morning." He motioned to Orson, "Stay with Smee, keep an eye out for Blackbeard and Prince Hans." He paused, "We'll send word with a bird if we are detained."

"We will do the same if Blackbeard should arrive." Smee paused, "Or Prince Hans."

Killian nodded, "Perfect, Smee, procure us two horses, Orson, you and Noah prepare supplies for us." He faced Emma, "I will bring my Navy clothes as well as one of your dresses should we need them."

"Miss Emma?" Noah appeared in the doorway of the captain's quarters, "A message has arrived for you from a bluebird."

"A bluebird?" Emma jumped, "My mother." She reached out for the parchment, "Red must've told my mother what I planned."

_Emma,_

_Your mother still does not know you are journeying to Arendale. Please bring Queen Elsa back. The tide turned in the war and it is not good. The Evil Queen and King George have let the Dark One out. They have your father, Grumpy and Ella. Lancelot, Robin Hood, his Merry Men and Mulan have joined our ranks. Mulan and I are keeping your plans and whereabouts quiet. Please let us know you are bringing back Queen Elsa._

_Red (& Mulan)_

"You still have the bird, Noah?" Killian asked. Noah nodded and watched as Emma grabbed a small piece of parchment and a quill. Jotting down a quick note she handed it to Noah, "Send this now." Killian instructed.

OUAT

Emma reached over and pulled Orson, Noah and Smee into hugs as they stood at the foot of the gang plank. "Thank you all so very much for your help. We will see you shortly I hope." She paused and looked around. "If we don't I will ensure you are still compensated generously for your hospitality."

"It was our honor, Miss Emma." Noah took a small bow before kissing the back of her hand lightly.

"Emma, my love, we need to begin." Killian touched her shoulder lightly, "Go ahead." He motioned to the ship.

Emma nodded and focused all her energy on the ship, murmuring to herself. A moment later it vanished from the port. "I hope the cloaking spell lasts." She stated hesitantly, "My magic is not that strong."

Killian leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, "If you believe in it, it will last. And you should know that I believe in you and your magic." He whispered.

Leaning up on her toes, Emma pressed a kiss to his lips, "I love you, Killian." She leaned back down and adjusted her cloak, "Let's go." She murmured. She'd changed back into her riding clothes from the palace for the journey. She swung herself up onto her horse and watched as Killian did the same. He'd changed into clothes from his time in the navy to help avoid detection on their short journey.

OUAT

Mulan grabbed Red's hand, "A word?" She asked. A plan was being formed and they were planning on attacking an encampment of King George's men the following night.

"Have you received word?" Red asked.

Mulan nodded and handed the note to Red.

_Red & Mulan,_

_I'm glad you have found more fighters to help. I am safe. I found passage to Arendale on the Jolly Roger. It is a pirate ship, the captain is Killian Jones, a former lieutenant in King George's Navy. His brother was the captain who died on the mission to Neverland to find dreamshade. He has promised me passage to Arendale and to help bring Queen Elsa back to the Enchanted Forest in exchange for the death of King George. I have agreed, despite the protests my parents will inevitably raise. You needn't worry about my safety, Killian is an honorable man. We reached Arendale today. If all goes well we will be back in the Enchanted Forest in a week's time. Be safe._

_Emma_

Red let out a small moan, "A pirate's ship?" She muttered. "What have I done?"

Mulan smacked her shoulder, "Pull yourself together, Red. I've heard of Killian Jones. He's barely gained a reputation as a pirate. He's been one for maybe a year now. His brother only just died. Clearly, they've found a common enemy in King George. You need to trust her. She's in Arendale. She's almost back."

Red dropped her head, "I just hope when she is back it is in one piece."

Mulan shrugged, "There's no way to know that. And there's no use in worrying about it. We have enough at hand to focus on." Mulan reminded her.

OUAT

"You know where we're going, right Killian?" Emma asked. She hated giving up her map and control.

Killian rolled his eyes, "Emma, love, I am a captain. I'm quite capable of reading a map. Even if it is on land."

"I know, it's just,"

"You don't like to give up control." Killian finished. He glanced at her frown and as she went to object he ran over her, "I'm actually quite perceptive love," the stated as he tapped his finger to his temple, "and you like to be in control." He sighed and handed the map to her, "You may take it. I have it memorized anyhow."

Emma huffed, "Of course you do." At the look on his face she sighed, "I will feel better when we know Queen Elsa will help."

"I know, love. Just a few hours and we should hopefully have our answer." Killian nudged his horse on faster and Emma followed suit.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Blackbeard's been gone for two week's time." Lionel, a pirate who joined the Jolly Roger in Cheshire, looked at the men expectantly. "According to the tavern owner he should be back any day now. He's expecting to bring Prince Hans to take over the kingdom. Han's price was right."

"If we tell Blackbeard that the Jolly Roger is here and help him, we could end this venture before it really starts." Finn, another pirate, replied.

"While I don't agree with what the captain is doing," Rory answered, downing the rest of his ale, "isn't Blackbeard doing the same thing? Helping secure a kingdom? Both pirates have gone off the rails, I say we leave them all behind."

"You've got a point there," Woody replied, "Jones is barely a pirate as is, it was just convenience that caused us to join his ship."

"Well Blackbeard is a real pirate, and Jones has already lost to him once. Taking up with a princess. Bedding her instead of holding her for ransom? Even Blackbeard would have enough sense to know King David and Queen Snow would pay any price to return her. And then to fall in _love_ with her. It's despicable." Lionel spat, "I'm going to find Blackbeard when his ship arrives and inform him of what we know. You can join me, go back to Jones, or stay right here."

Rory grabbed the fresh ale from the bar maid, letting his hand connect with her ass in the process, "I'm good with staying here." He downed half of his drink, "Let them finish each other off and maybe a take a ship of my own." Lionel grunted his response.

OUAT

Emma let out an impressive yawn as their horses continued on the road towards Queen Elsa's palace. "Love?" Killian looked over at her, "If you'd like to stop and rest we can."

Emma shook her head, "No, I want to get to the palace by morning."

"Emma," Killian began.

"No, Killian, I want to get back to the ship and make sure everyone is okay." She dropped her gaze, "If something happens to Orson, Smee or Noah, or any of your men really,"

"They're pirates, love. And before that many were navy men, we have all lived dangerous lives. We know what we're risking." Killian assured her, "And for the life of me I've never seen a woman, or anything for that matter, who could move this many men to action."

"Not even treasure?" She asked.

Killian leaned over and grabbed her horse's reins, he brought his own steed right next to her, "My love, you are more precious than any treasure I could amass." He told her sincerely.

Emma smiled softly at him and leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips, "I love you." She murmured against his mouth.

"Aye, and I love you, princess." He nudged her nose with his, "Now come, let's see if we can get Queen Elsa to save our kingdom."

Emma quirked an eyebrow at him, "_Our_?" She asked.

"Aye, love. Our. I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to. As far as I am concerned I'm moving the Jolly Roger to your port permanently." He jostled his horse into motion leaving a stunned and smiling princess in his wake. After a moment she caught up to him, the silly smile still on her face. She had the distinct feeling Killian Jones could keep it there for the rest of her life.

OUAT

Grabbing an arrow out of one of King George's men, Robin's attention was drawn back to a carriage covered by a blanket. "Lancelot!" He motioned the knight who'd just sheathed his sword. "Come help." He dashed to the side, hoping to find something to aid them. He hadn't realized quite what he was getting himself into when Mulan announced she was leaving them to help her old friends and he had, perhaps stupidly, agreed that the Merry Men would follow.

_One Week Earlier_

"_Robin, I must speak with you immediately." Mulan, the first and only female of his band of Merry Men dashed to his side, note in hand and bluebird following over her shoulder. _

_He frowned and looked down at his son, "Little John, come watch Roland." He ordered. He laughed as Little John, who was anything but little, scooped his four year old son up into his arms and tossed him on his shoulders, leaving Roland in a fit of giggles and childish laughter. It was the the laughter he wished his Marian could hear. His Marian who had just disappeared one day without a word. It took him nearly a year to accept that she was more than likely dead and it was probably his fault, and another year to accept that he had to move on, if not for himself then for Roland. And now Roland would never know a mother's love. He secretly hoped Mulan would bring that to him, but she was not nurturing in the least and she fit in as one of the men from the way she fought, to the way she drank, to the way she cursed like a pirate. He shook his head and glanced down at her, "What?" He asked brusquely._

"_I'm afraid that I must leave you for a time. I would appreciate it if you and the Merry Men would join me in this quest, but I must help an old friend." She informed him blatantly._

"_An old friend? Who?" Robin asked. _

"_King Philip and Queen Aurora are old friends of mine, we met on a journey long ago. They, along with King Thomas and Queen Cinderella, are helping Queen Snow and King David fight Regina, King George and the Dark One. Queen Cinderella, King David and a leader in their army have all been captured." Mulan's shoulders fell back, "If Aurora and Philip need my help, I must go. Of course we could use all of the support we can get, however it is not the place for Roland." _

_Robin's eyes moved to his son. Of course a battle with the Evil Queen, the Dark One and King George was no place for Roland. "Of course we'll come." He told her. _

"_Aurora and Philip will be very appreciative." She nodded her head, eyes downcast for a moment._

_Robin noted the way her voice almost caressed Aurora's name and then brushed over Philip's without a second glance. It was interesting. It suddenly seemed to make things much clearer to him. "First I must find somewhere to send my son." He paused for a moment, rolling his eyes as he thought of only one group of people who could truly watch out for Roland away from the impending mess he just committed himself to. "Little John!" He called out, "Get word to Pocahontas and Chief Powhatan." He called out, "Roland is going to visit them." _

"_I get to see Pocahontas?" Roland asked, when his father nodded he pumped his fist victoriously in the air. Pocahontas's tribe did not reside in the Enchanted Forest, but in a kingdom just on the border of it. There he should be safe. _

Throwing back the tarp once Lancelot was prepared for an impending attack, they were stunned to find a sleeping man inside.

"Grumpy!" Snow cried out, with Red stumbling at her heels towards the cart.

"Thank God." Red murmured as Snow quickly pulled a pin out of her hair and picked the lock. "Let's get him back to Granny." Red directed as a group of the Merry Men hauled his body over their shoulders to carry him towards their encampment.

OUAT

Emma stared up at the castle in Arendale in awe, "This is extraordinary." She murmured.

Killian glanced over at her wide-eyed expression and smiled, "Surely you've seen a beautiful palace or two in your day."

"Aye." She grinned at him, "Our summer and winter palaces are most beautiful, but this, all the ice, and it's just so beautiful."

Killian snorted, "I fancy warmer climates personally."

Emma's head swung over to his, "Then you'll enjoy the Enchanted Forest immensely." She told him honestly. "Come, let's see if we can be announced."

"Let's." He led his horse up the path ahead of hers to the front gates.

Immediately they were met by guards, "Name, sir." The guard requested, his hand over his sword.

Killian's eyes wandered and he noted they were indeed surrounded, "Captain Killian Jones, sir. I am from King David's Royal Navy." On their ride to the palace Killian and Emma discussed a plan on how to ensure they both were allowed in the palace. In the process, Killian pocketed his rings, his earring, wiped his eyes clean of the kohl liner and agreed to play the part of a member of her father's navy. She'd promised him the uniforms were similar enough and Arendale's people would hardly know the difference. He stepped out of the saddle and dropped the reins, walking over to Emma, "I'm escorting Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest." He helped her off her horse, even though she didn't need his aid and allowed her to walk in front of him.

He could tell by the tenseness in her shoulders that she was aware there were dozens, if not more, of bows pointed at them, "Princess Emma." She nodded her head stiffly, the woman of fine breeding he met when she was standing in his brig coming out just as they needed it most, "I'm here to request an audience with Queen Elsa."

The guard apparently recognized her as she pushed the hood of her cloak back and he fell into a deep bow, "Of course, your highness." He motioned ahead of him, "Charles will tend to your horses."

Killian stepped beside Emma, keeping close to her, "Nicely done, love." He whispered as they followed the guard to the front of the palace.

OUAT

Lionel paused at the gangplank of the Flying Dutchman and waited. He knew Blackbeard would make his appearance at any moment. He wasn't disappointed, "And who do we have here?" He asked as Lionel pushed himself off of a pole and approached the grisly pirate.

"Lionel, Captain."

"And what makes you think it's a good idea to approach me when I'm on the hunt for women and rum, not more pirates?" Blackbeard snapped.

"I have some news that may interest ye." Lionel taunted. At Blackbeard's raised eyebrows, a look that Lionel recognized from his own captain, he leaned forward, "Killian Jones is at port with Princess Emma from the Enchanted Forest."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Emma and Killian we left in a sitting room off the great hall in the palace. "Killian," Emma moved away from his side to glance out the window that looked over the kingdom of Arendale, "what if she won't help?"

Killian sighed at the look of distress and worry that etched across her beautiful face. "Love, all we can do is try to convince her that she is needed elsewhere."

Emma looked over at him desolately, the fight in her had seemingly left before it really started, "I'm not sure I can. I wouldn't want to leave my kingdom. Send my army, sure, but me, personally, leave when there's a chance my kingdom could need me? No. Not even a little bit."

Killian crossed the room to her and pulled her against his chest, one hand coming up to tangle in her hair as she tightened her arms around his waist. "Emma, my love, you just have to have faith in your abilities of persuasion." He kissed the top of her head, "Lord knows you persuaded myself and most of my crew to fall over ourselves to help you."

Emma leaned back and let one hand come to rest on his chest over his heart, "Persuading you was an entirely different beast. I had resources at my disposal that I do not have with Queen Elsa." She whispered.

"Why Princess Emma, are you saying you intentionally seduced me?" Killian asked in mock hurt.

The giggle he received from his fake indignation was exactly what he was looking for, "Not in the least. Are you complaining about anything that has transpired, Captain?" She asked as she looked at him from beneath her lashes. Only he seemed to be able to shelf her worries for a moment just to flirt with him and feel those butterflies in her stomach take flight.

Killian's eyes darkened, "Not in the least, Princess." He echoed her words back at her before leaning down to brush his lips across hers.

"Whoa," The two pulled back at an unfamiliar voice and found a young woman with auburn hair and two long braids skipping past the doorway had paused, "I didn't know we had company." She grinned, shrugged and skipped into the room fully. "I am Princess Anna of Arendale." She curtseyed.

Emma reluctantly disentangled herself from Killian's grasp. "It's lovely to meet you Princess Anna, I am Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest. I have come for an audience with your sister. This is Captain Killian Jones of our Royal Navy." She introduced Killian.

Killian took a step forward and bowed deeply, "It is an honor, your highness."

Anna giggled, "Wow, I didn't know another princess would be here. Let me go find Elsa, I'm sure she'd love to meet you. It's so wonderful you're here. You know I had such an interesting journey in the Enchanted Forest years ago when I was little. I met the most wonderful farming family. Their son was so entertaining, even though I suppose he was indeed old enough to be our own father. Elsa wasn't with us on that tour. She was home sick." She mused.

Emma and Killian stared at each other as the young princess continued her monologue without taking a breath. Emma remembered her father once telling her the story of meeting Princess Anna nearly a year before the Dark One appeared for the second time at their doorstep. He mentioned that Anna was very precocious as a child, apparently that followed her into adulthood as well. "The man you met, was actually my father." Emma finally broke into her story.

"The lands are so different than here in Arendale, so beautiful. One day I'd like to take Christoff, he's my husband, we just got married a month ago, he's never really been," Anna stopped mid-sentence when she registered Emma had spoken over her, "Your father? How is that possible, he was a farmer's son?"

Emma smiled, "His parents gave up his twin brother to save their farm. He became King George's son, when he died, my father took his brother's place to save the farm once again. He's now King David of the Enchanted Forest."

Anna clucked her tongue, "You don't say?"

"That's not exactly common knowledge, but I knew you'd met him and I was hoping you might help us convince your sister to help us." Emma smiled softly.

"Help convince her of what exactly?" Emma, Killian and Anna all turned at the new voice. Gliding in the room, with all the grace of a benevolent queen, was Elsa. She wore a long light blue gown that shimmered, her hair was up in an elaborate updo and it almost looked as if it were decorated with icicles. From what Emma knew of Queen Elsa she was only three years older than she was and she took the throne before she came of age after the unfortunate deaths of her parents at sea. The moment she became queen she had to push another army out. Her people fell at her feet, loyal to her to the end. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendale."

Emma dropped to a curtesy, "Your majesty, it is an honor to meet you. I am Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest."

Elsa herself gave a small curtsey to her visitor before she looked over at Killian. He dropped into a very low bow, "I am Captain Killian Jones of King David's Royal Navy. It's an honor to meet you as well, your majesty."

Elsa raised a brow at him, "Thank you, Captain." She paused, "Please, come sit." She motioned towards a sitting area in the corner of the room. "I am interested to hear what brings you to Arendale."

"Anna, Elsa!" A voice rang behind them. "What's going on? Whoa," he stopped in front of them, "visitors."

Anna giggled and dashed to his side, reaching up to kiss his cheek, "Christoff, come meet our guests, this is Captain Killian Jones of King David's Royal Navy and Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest." She twirled around, "This is my husband, Prince Christoff."

Emma gave him a curtsey and he bowed back. "It's an honor, Princess Emma."

"Princess Emma and Captain Jones were just about to tell us what brought them to Arendale and what it is they need from me." Elsa reminded them from her chair. Emma noted that Elsa was regarding them very carefully, she glanced at Killian worriedly. He just motioned for her to sit and continue.

Emma nodded and took a seat on the small couch next to Elsa's chair. She waited until Killian was seated next to her and she could feel his warmth spreading through her, "My kingdom is in trouble." She began, "We're under attack from the Evil Queen, King George and the Dark One. King Philip, Queen Aurora, King Thomas, Queen Cinderella, Lancelot, and Robin Hood and his Merry Men, who Mulan, the female warrior is now with, are all allied with my parents, but it's not enough. We need light magic, a considerable amount of light magic, in order to defeat them. We have fairy dust, and I have a small amount of light magic, but I can't really control or harness it." She paused, "I've heard of your powers. You're unique, and having you fight with us could change the tide of the war." Emma plead with her, "Please, come with us to the Enchanted Forest, help us save our kingdom." She swallowed hard, "They have captured one of the leaders of our army, Queen Cinderella, and my father."

Elsa looked at them with pursed lips. "While your story is in fact very moving, I'm wondering why it is that your Captain," she glanced warily at Killian, "is actually wearing a uniform from King George's Navy, not King David's. I'll admit they're similar, but as a queen it is my job to be able to distinguish between navies."

Emma looked over at Killian, Arendale was not a naval kingdom, she was hoping that Elsa really wouldn't know the difference. She stared at Killian wide-eyed and unsure of what to say.

Killian cleared his throat, "This is a uniform from King George's Navy. I was once a Captain for him." He explained. Elsa's eyes narrowed, "I left his service though."

"And joined King David's?" Anna inquired with wide eyes as she glanced between Killian and Emma happily.

"No," Killian shrugged, "I became a pirate." He answered easily. Emma shut her eyes, fearing they're cause was now destroyed.

"A pirate?" Christoff leaned forward, "And what exactly is a princess doing with a pirate?" He appeared ready to save Emma from Killian if need be.

Suddenly, Anna let out a deep sigh, "How romantic, a princess and a pirate in love." She murmured. All eyes flew to her, "I saw them before I came in. And just look at the way they sit, angled towards each other, Captain Jones ready to jump out in front of her at a moment's notice to protect her. They're in love." She sighed dreamily, "So romantic."

Emma flushed and glanced down at her hands and then up at Killian, a soft smile gracing her face as she instinctively inched even closer to him, "That is true, it is very true indeed. Perhaps, I should start at the beginning." She then proceeded to explain how the wound up on Killian's ship and what kind of man he actually was. "I have no reason to lie to you." She whispered. "I only want to save my family."

Anna smiled, "I believe you."

"Anna," Elsa scolded her, "we need to verify her story first."

Emma's eyes flew back down to her lap, "I understand, I really do, and if I were in your place I would be skeptical and I would be hesitant to leave my kingdom, as well." She admitted.

Killian reached over and laced his fingers with hers and she felt slightly better at the contact, "We'll be on our way. My ship is the Jolly Roger. We're in port if you do need to contact us." He rose and bowed at the three of them as Emma rose.

"Thank you for your time." She murmured, pulling Killian's arm around her so she was wrapped in his embrace as they moved away.

"Elsa," Anna frowned, "you can't just let them leave." She whispered, "They're telling the truth, you should at least give them a place to stay."

Elsa sighed and stared at the couple who just moved out of the room and down the great hall to the exit. "Fine." She muttered, glaring darkly at her little sister.

Rising she followed them, "Princess Emma, Captain Jones?" She dashed down the hallway and found them standing outside on the steps as they waited for their horses. She paused at the door, watching them interact for a moment.

"I knew she wouldn't come." Emma murmured. "I failed. I failed my parents, I failed my kingdom. And I've wasted an enormous amount of your time resources and your men's time. And now I feel I've promised you something I can't give. Without Queen Elsa we'll never defeat Regina and thereby I will never be able to hand you King George. I'm so sorry, Killian." She sighed and dropped her head.

"Emma, my love," Killian drew her close, "you did the best you could." He tipped her chin up so she would look at him, "And you have not wasted a moment of my time." His lips brushed over hers briefly, "I love you, any time I spend with you is not wasted, it is just more time to fall even further in love with you, to learn more about you, to worship you just a little bit more."

"I just hoped," she looked up sadly at him.

"I know, I did too." He murmured.

"And you said my powers of persuasion were excellent." She glared at him, the playful light he loved just barely there.

He chuckled and pulled their lower halves flush, "Well, perhaps that is because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, that I will ever lay eyes on. How could I possibly deny you anything?" He asked.

"And because I beat you in a sword fight." She grinned at him, lightly poking his ribs.

He grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her open palm. "I prefer not to remember that too clearly." He shot back, before allowing his tongue to lightly flick over it, watching as her eyes darkened and a lustful expression spread across her beautiful face.

"I'll be telling my father and Lancelot that their sparring was not in vain." She replied in a throaty whisper. "Perhaps they can even help you better your own skills." She teased.

He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, "We'll return to the Enchanted Forest and we'll join the fight without the support of Queen Elsa. I'm sure some of my men you have enchanted will want to help, and we may rack our brains to find another ally on our return home."

Emma reached up and gently stroked his cheek, "I truly love you, my pirate."

Pressing a kiss to her mouth he whispered, "And I love you, my princess."

Elsa felt her resolve soften as she watched them. There was a nearly tangible being. If she wasn't mistaken, it looked quite a bit like true love. She'd heard stories about the leaders of the Enchanted Forest. Snow and Charming, as he was known, were the epitome of true love, making Emma the product of it. Of course she had light magic, and with Captain Killian Jones in her life now, her magic would likely only strengthen. Clearing her throat she caught their attention. Killian could only grin at her as Emma flushed and dug her head into his chest at being caught in a moment of passion with a pirate, "Please stay for the night with us. Perhaps I can learn more about what brought the two of you here."

Emma's head shot up, "Thank you, Queen Elsa. We would be honored."

"It is my pleasure, Princess Emma." Elsa nodded back in the same form that Emma used when she needed to be a princess.

Rolling her eyes, Emma replied, "Please, Emma is just fine. I really prefer it." He chuckled and there was the woman he loved, his rebel, his warrior, his pirate princess, "What's so funny, pirate?" She snapped back.

"Not a thing, love." He murmured against her temple before smiling gratefully at a bemused Elsa.

OUAT

Lionel sat across from Blackbeard in the tavern, "Killian Jones's ship is nowhere to be seen." Blackbeard pointed out.

"It's been cloaked, apparently Princess Emma possesses magic." Lionel explained.

Blackbeard nodded and waved his empty glass around for more rum. "And what exactly are you wanting in return for this information?"

"I want to help you take down Jones." Lionel replied.

"And perhaps a share of the reward when Prince Hans and I destroy Arendale?" He surmised.

"Perhaps." Lionel replied.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Sixteen**

"A princess aboard his ship?" Blackbeard stroked his beard as he tipped his chair back, "What is he asking for her?"

Lionel snorted, "Not a damned thing."

"What?" Blackbeard roared, the chair tipping forward and landing with a loud thud. A damned disappointment his boys were. One joining a royal navy of all things and the other blindly following. And he was just starting to have hope for his youngest since he became a pirate himself scarcely a year ago.

"He bloody went and fell in love with her." Lionel snapped. "First he introduced her as his wife," the pirate snorted, "we all knew that was a lie. Then he told us the truth, he was taking her to Arendale to find Queen Elsa to bring them both back to the Enchanted Forest to fight against the Evil Queen, the Dark One and King George to secure the kingdom. Princess Emma promised him King George in return. Apparently, King George is the reason his brother or father or someone died and Jones became a pirate." It appeared Killian hadn't shared his lineage with his crew. Blackbeard wasn't sure if he should be happy or angry at that knowledge. If it was well known he was the son of Blackbeard men would have far more fear and respect for him. Still, since he had be a _navy_ man of all things, Blackbeard preferred to keep their association quiet.

Blackbeard stared at him. "Princess Emma promised him King George's head in return for his help." He tried to squash the pleasure at not just any royal dying, but the one responsible for his oldest's death. Though that had been Liam's own fault, blindly trusting a king. The imbecile. The bigger shock was that the daughter of Queen Snow and King David, or Charming as he was disgustingly known, would allow this. Even offer it herself.

"And compensation I assume. Not to mention that he's been able to," Lionel paused, "thoroughly enjoy his time with Princess Emma. He has the most exquisite woman I have ever seen warming his bed, willingly too it seems."

Blackbeard couldn't help it. He had felt jealousy mixed with pride shoot through him momentarily, "He's taken a princess then?" Lionel nodded. That was something Blackbeard had yet to do in all his years. Kill royalty? Yes. Bed royalty? No. And not just any royalty, Princess Emma. He'd seen paintings of her. She was a fine specimen. Her beauty was incomparable. Most chalked it up to being the product of true love. The thought made Blackbeard want to be ill. What he wouldn't give to have a princess on his knees for him.

OUAT

Killian tossed his head back and hissed through his teeth, "Emma," he moaned, "you do realize they left us in different quarters to rest and get ready for, God woman."

Emma looked up at him through her lashes, her head bobbing up and down his length. She frowned. He needed to shut up and enjoy. She let out a hum around him and opened her throat, allowing him to slip in deeper. That shut him up. His hand tangled in her hair as she alternated between licking, sucking and pumping until she felt him harden further and finally let go in her mouth with a long moan of her name. She would never tire of the way he moaned her name. She hoped she would hear it for the rest of her life.

Pulling back she took her time licking him clean before he pulled her to her feet and crashed his lips down onto her, reveling in the taste of him on her tongue. A maid had escorted her to her own quarters and then him to his own. He hadn't even had a chance to take off his coat when the door opened and closed and Emma all but slid to her knees in front of him, yanking at his pants. He didn't even have a chance to properly respond before she had him in her mouth. He still wasn't quite sure who or what to thank for making her choose his ship to sneak aboard.

When they pulled back she stated flatly, "I don't want to stay in separate quarters from you." She whispered. "I want to stay _with_ you."

Killian grinned and pulled her even closer, a hand raising to slide through her hair. "Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are sure to be scandalized by our lack of decorum, love." He whispered. She shrugged and raised her eyebrows, daring him to challenge her, "We should still rest, princess."

She shook her head, "Not yet, Captain." She murmured, pulling at the laces on her corset as she stepped back from him. "We can rest later."

Killian watched her movements with dark eyes. He never knew a woman, let alone a princess, like Emma existed. She was wanton and insatiable and it was all for _him_. He was by far the luckiest man in all of the realms. He watched her fingers work in fascination. Finally, he leapt forward to help finish her clothes himself, tossing her gently on the bed and crawling up after her, tossing his own shirt over his head. He hovered above her, taking her in, "Absolutely stunning." He murmured, one hand raising to tangle in her hair before sliding down the long column of her neck, across her breasts and down her side, his fingers finding her warm and wet and ready for him. "So bloody amazing." He whispered, this time against her throat.

She hummed an agreement as her own hands ran across his chest and his back, loving the way his muscles bunched under her eager fingertips. She took a moment to trace the different scars that littered his body. One day she would want to hear the stories from each one. "Yours." She whispered into his ear, her teeth gently latching on and tugging at the lobe, she would have to remember to ask him to put the earring back on, "Forever. Only yours."

He pulled back and stared down at her. She felt his erection bobbing by her entrance and she wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to pull him in herself. "Mine?" He questioned.

She arched her back and lowered her hips slightly, feeling the tip of him inside of her. Her eyes closed in pure bliss. "Yours." She pressed her chest further into his before allowing her hand to glide down his chest and wrap around him, guiding him inside of her, "Mine." She murmured.

He pressed a kiss to her clavicle, a place he'd discovered consistently made her release a breathy sigh of his name, a sound he loved to hear, "Killian."

"Mine." He murmured as he nipped the spot just to hear his name again before letting his tongue flick out to soothe the bite. She let out an appreciative noise before he slammed into her, causing her to cry out, "Yours." He agreed. He pressed a kiss to her lips as his eyes fell closed. She met his hips as he pulled back out and then pushed in, setting a steady pace.

"God, Killian, just harder and faster, just please." She begged, her nails digging into his biceps as he pushed harder into her. "Just, wait," he stilled and she opened her eyes.

"Love?" His voice was strained as he tried to hold still in her.

"I want more," She murmured, "deeper." She flushed as she made her request so wantonly.

His eyes darkened even more, pulling up her legs over his shoulders he slammed into her once again and she nearly flew off the bed her back arched so severely. "God, yes, Killian, right there." She cried out.

OUAT

Elsa settled quietly into her favorite sitting room with Anna and Christoff, the deep flush still evident on her face after passing Killian's room nearly an hour before. "They're not exactly subtle." She murmured as she shared a knowing glance with Christoff who looked just as put out by the pirate and princess's presence.

"Or married." Christoff pointed out.

Anna scoffed, "Oh you two need to loosen up."

Elsa's eyes narrowed, "Anna, there is are certain ways we need to behave as ladies, and her dalliance with a pirate is not the correct way."

"It isn't a dalliance though, Elsa," Anna stressed, "look at them, look at how much they love each other."

"We love each other and we waited." Christoff pointed out.

"And we were not thrown in a situation where we were forced to live together in a captain's quarters for my safety. If we'd been in quarters that close do you think we would've resisted?" She boldly raised an eyebrow.

"I do not want to be a part of this conversation." Elsa requested, "They're behavior,"

"Is not at all appropriate." Emma and Killian stood in the doorway, his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her so close that there was essentially no space between them. Her arm that was not wrapped around him, was resting on his chest, her fingers toying with a long necklace and his exposed chest hair. This time Killian was dressed in his leather pirate garb and Emma was in a deep red dress that was far too low cut for a princess with a black corset. She looked ever bit a pirate's woman in the dress, "But we are content with our relationship, and it is not ending any time soon. We will be more respectful while in your home, though."

Killian dipped his head down. He'd wanted to wear his navy uniform, but Emma admitted to missing the leather. And the way her eyes flashed when she saw him dressed in his typical clothes made him want to take her again. Particularly when she latched onto his ear to tug at his earring, her hand tangling in his necklace. And then she put on that dress, he didn't even know she'd selected it at the shop in Port Jefferson. Then he really wanted her again, across the marble table in _their_ room, but she'd been insistent on finding Elsa to speak further with her regarding the war in the Enchanted Forest. She promised him an entirely sinful night for his patience. He was a very patient man, indeed.

"I apologize, your majesty, for our bad form." He dipped his head, "I can assure you, though, that I do intend of spending the rest of my life with this princess." His eyes flew down to Emma who smiled softly back up at him. She had the urge to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist again in that moment, and from the smirk that played across his lips, she could tell he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"It is not my place to judge." Elsa finally stated, "Please, come join us." She motioned to the remaining sofa in the section of the sitting room next to the blazing fire.

Emma allowed Killian to lead her over to the sofa, letting her settle closest to the fire before he sat down next to her. Instinctively, she ducked under his arm, letting her head rest on his chest, while his fingers played with the tips of her hair before running down her arm. "We would love to hear more about the history your kingdom has with the Evil Queen, King George and the Dark One." Christoff requested.

Emma nodded and glance down at her hands, watching as Killian twined his free hand into one of hers, before launching into her mother's story, then her father's, how together they took back their kingdom, and then how they helped Queen Cinderella and King Thomas capture the Dark One and how he was jailed in their land.

"He wanted their baby?" Anna's eyes were wide as saucers. "What could he want with a baby?"

Emma shook her head, "I have no idea, but she didn't have to give Alexandra up. The Dark One still managed to capture King Thomas. It took them months to find him. My parents are very resourceful people, as is King Philip who is helping them. I hope Alexandra's still safe, I hope he hasn't found her now that he's out and has Ella." Emma worried.

"We're going to get to them, we're going to stop this and then Queen Cinderella and her daughter will be safe." Killian assured her in a quiet voice.

"You're assuming they're safe now." Emma reminded him.

"Your majesty," a guard appeared, "a message has arrived for Princess Emma and Captain Jones from the port." He held the paper in his hand. When Emma and Killian stood together his eyes widened at Killian's outfit before landing on Emma. He dropped into a small bow before he finally noticed what she was wearing. Not exactly the outfit of a princess. His eyes lingered far too long on her exposed chest and long column of her neck. His eyes darkening as they continued to map out her body, nearly undressing her with his eyes.

Killian scowled at the look and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her possessively close to her. Rolling her eyes at his reaction, but knowing she would have the same one if a woman fawned over Killian (and what woman wouldn't?). Instead of commenting she held her hand out for the note.

_Captain & Emma,_

_Blackbeard has arrived at port. Lionel has spent the day in a local tavern with him. It's safe to say he's now aware of our presence. While we only told our loyal crew members that we cloaked the ship before we disbanded the majority of the crew, it's safe to say Lionel found out from one of them and has told Blackbeard. We are preparing for an attack. Please keep Emma away from the port, undoubtedly Blackbeard will want her, and if he decides against ransoming her, he will take advantage of her incomparable beauty. If it is amendable to you, and you can find another way out of Arendale, we will meet you at another port or in the Enchanted Forest. Please advise us as to how you would like to proceed. _

_Smee_

"You cannot return to report." Elsa stated flatly. "We should leave at morning's light for the Enchanted Forest." She faced Anna and Christoff, "If Hans decides to move against the kingdom, with our without the assistance of Blackbeard, I'm trusting you two to protect our kingdom." She informed them. "Tell your men to leave port immediately. They should leave before Blackbeard can attack. I would prefer not to have a war in my kingdom. If Blackbeard is intent on chasing you, he will follow us to the Enchanted Forest." She paused, "The three of us, along with members of my navy will travel to the Enchanted Forest on one of our ships." She paused, "I have another friend with magic who can help us. In Akraba. It is on our way to your home, we will stop and get him." She decided. She finally turned to face her guard, "Get men to the port to ensure the Jolly Roger can leave port without any problems. And have a caravan prepared for our departure before first light."

Emma's eyes watered and tears spilled over, "Queen Elsa, thank you so much." Pushing decorum aside, she rushed to the young queen's side and pulled her into a hug.

Elsa returned the hug, "Please, Emma, call me Elsa." She looked over at Killian, "Captain Jones," She paused, "if I may call you Killian, I would appreciate it if you would also call me Elsa."

Killian nodded, "I would be honored, Elsa." He paused, "I will write a note to Smee to get out of port." He glanced at Emma, can you drop the cloaking spell from here?"

Emma's eyes widened, "I don't think so."

Elsa smiled, "We will work on your magic on our journey. And I can drop it. I just need something from your ship." Elsa glanced at Killian.

"I have a piece of my ship with me." Killian murmured.

"We'll wait until morning light, that way they should be out of port." Elsa decided. "Let's eat supper and we can form a plan, then we should get plenty of rest for our journey."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Killian," Emma murmured as they stood in the great hall of Queen Elsa's mansion the following morning, "do you think the Jolly made it out of port?"

At that moment a guard appeared, "Captain Jones, Princess Emma," he bowed, "a letter has arrived for you." He held out the piece of paper with a low bow. Killian reached out for the paper, ignoring the way the man's gaze lingered on Emma in her leather far too long.

_Captain Jones,_

_We were boarded last night by some of Blackbeard's men. It was clearly a scouting expedition to determine if the ship was here. We subdued them and disposed of them. We left port before we received your message. The Jolly Roger is safely on its way to Akraba. We will meet you there. Please proceed with caution. Blackbeard is looking for you and Princess Emma. _

_Smee_

"They got out without a fight." Killian sighed as he handed Emma the note. Her eyes skimmed it quickly.

"They could've been killed because of me." She murmured.

Killian tipped her head up so she looked him in the eyes, "No they could've been killed because of Blackbeard."

Emma shook her head and felt tears brimming, "They're only here because of me."

"Emma, you can't let yourself dwell on this." He ordered her, "Please believe me when I say this, they know the risk. They're not going to back down from a fight, they're with us, all the way to the Enchanted Forest."

Emma moved her head from his grasp, "Killian, I'm putting so many people in danger to save my kingdom. How many people can I justify risking their lives before it's too much, before I'm too selfish and careless and,"

He cut her off by crashing his lips onto hers, tangling one hand into her hair and the other arm around her waist forcing her against him. Her lips were pliant and opened willingly under his, letting him lead the way. When he pulled back, he kept his forehead pressed against hers, "What were you saying, love?"

Emma bit her lip and nudged her nose against his, "You're a very good distraction, Captain." She murmured quietly.

Pressing another kiss to her lips, Killian whispered, "You need to know you didn't force anyone into helping you. You're simply a very convincing woman." His hand in her hair skimmed down the column of her neck and she shivered as his rings ran over her flushed skin.

"Killian." She murmured, pressing herself more firmly up against him. The sheer want in her voice nearly made him come undone. He had to fight the urge to press her up against one of the stone walls and just take her. He hoped they'd be spending their entire lives fighting that urge to rip each others clothes off. _King David is going to have my head when he realizes that, we're not exactly discreet._

"I know, love." He brushed a kiss against her neck, grinning when she murmured his name again, one of her hands tangling in his hair, the other in his necklace.

The sound of approaching footsteps forced them to pull apart. "Are we ready to depart?" Elsa asked. She was wearing riding clothes herself, with Anna and Christoff behind her.

Emma nodded and handed the note they'd received from Smee to her, "The Jolly has left port already, perhaps you could uncloak the ship?" She suggested.

Elsa's eyes scanned the note, "The piece of your ship, Captain." She held out her hand and Killian placed the small piece of wood in her outstretched hand. Rubbing it between her hands she paced down the hall, murmuring to herself for a few moments before handing it back. Turning to her sister she said, "You know our army is loyal to you, but please be careful who you trust." Glancing at Christoff her face turned stern, "Don't do anything stupid." She warned him. "And please keep me updated. I have no doubt that Blackbeard will likely follow us, but Hans won't."

Anna pulled her sister into a hug, "You just focus on securing the Enchanted Forest. We'll hold Hans off for now."

"When we rid our kingdom of Regina and George," Emma smiled softly, "we'll gladly come to aid you against Hans and Blackbeard."

Elsa smiled softly, "I'm grateful for the offer and will probably take you up on it." She took a deep breath, "Let's get to our ship. We're going to the port at the far end of Arendale, Blackbeard has no ships there at the moment. It's a days journey from here."

OUAT

Red took the note from the bird flying over her shoulder and opened it. She released a long breath she hadn't been aware she was holding when she read the note. She needed to find Mulan. Moving through the camp, she found Mulan all but interrogating Grumpy on the situation with King George since he'd been held in his camp. "We need to talk." She whispered in the warrior's ear.

Mulan straightened, and nodded to Robin to take over before following Red to the outskirts of their camp, "What?"

"I have a note from Emma." Red handed her the paper.

_Red & Mulan,_

_Killian and I have reached Arendale safely. We are staying with Queen Elsa for the night, tomorrow we will leave at first light for Akraba, where Queen Elsa has another ally with magic we will pick up before we head to the Enchanted Forest. Blackbeard is here with a Prince Hans, we are hoping to avoid any confrontations with them. Killian has disbanded the majority of his crew, keeping only a select loyal few. Most all of them were former navy men under King George's rule. They will undoubtedly be very happy to see him dead. I will write to you again from the ship once we have set sail. Please let me know that everyone is safe._

_Emma & Killian_

"They're coming." Mulan grinned, "I think now we need to let Snow know."

Red bit her lip, "She's going to have my head."

"You're a wolf, I think you can outrun her." Mulan patted her shoulder and took the note. "I need to speak with you." Mulan whispered to Snow, Thomas, Aurora and Philip. She turned to Robin, "Robin." She waved him over while Red reluctantly grabbed Lancelot.

"What's going on?" Snow asked, "Is that a letter? Is it from Charming?" She asked quickly.

"Or Ella?" Thomas asked.

"Neither." Mulan glanced at Red before continuing, "Emma found us help."

"What?" Snow asked quickly.

Red held up her hand, "Okay, your daughter was planning on running to the nearest port the moment I left her in the woods. Luckily for you, she's a terrible liar and can't keep a secret to save her life. I knew she was up to something. I sent her on ahead. She took a ship to Arendale and secured the help of Queen Elsa. They will be stopping in Akraba to pick up a friend of Queen Elsa's who also has magic before coming back to fight with us."

Snow took a step forward, "You let my daughter go when I gave you specific instructions,"

"She would've gone anyways." Red snapped. "She's your daughter. You and Charming had to know she wouldn't just idly sit at the edge of the forest and wait for this war to be over. She's a fighter, a survivor and right now she's our damn savior."

"She could've been killed on a pirate ship or by a navy man if she'd been caught." Aurora cried. "She could still."

Mulan shook her head, "She found someone to help her," not even hesitating she continued, "he's a pirate who was in George's navy. He's only recently left because George got his brother killed. His name is Killian Jones. He and his men have agreed to help."

"She's with a pirate?" Snow had to take a few deep breaths, "Okay, so this Killian Jones is not hurting her, correct, he's actually helping her?"

Red pulled out a small collection of papers, "Read her letters, I think we're going to win this. And I think it's going to be because of Emma."

OUAT

Emma let out a small yawn as they trekked through the forest towards the port, the carriage moving as fast as it could through the rocky terrain. Reaching over, Killian wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "You should sleep, love." He murmured, "You know rest is going to be hard to come by once we reach port."

Emma mumbled something that sounded like, "You should rest." Before her eyes shut and her breathing evened out.

Killian kept up the even rubbing on her arm as she slept, "You love her very much." Elsa noted.

Killian looked up from his princess and nodded, "I had no idea it was possible to love anyone like this. I had no idea _I_ could."

"She feels the same for you." Elsa observed.

"I know. It's a wonderful feeling." He admitted. At her quirked eyebrow, "It's wonderful to know that no matter what I've done or who I am this woman loves me. It's unconditional and true."

"It will only help strengthen her magic." Elsa commented, "I think once we're aboard the ship I should begin training her in it. She needs to learn how to control it and harness it for battle."

"She'll be thrilled, her parents haven't been the most supportive of her magic and she hasn't had anyone to help her grow it." Killian commented dryly.

"Will her parents be receptive of us?" Elsa asked, "It appears they don't know she's left for this journey."

"They'll be more than happy to have _you_." Killian shrugged, "A pirate on the other hand, not likely. We'll cross that bridge when we reach it. I shan't leave her unless she requests it of me."

"She'll never ask you to leave her." Elsa murmured, "She'd leave with you before she'd be apart." Killian looked down at her sleeping form.

That was what he hoped.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Eighteen**

Killian held his breath as the Ice Queen pulled out of port. Resting her head against his shoulder, Emma whispered, "Is it odd not being at the helm?"

Killian nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her to his side, "Yes, love, it is. It's been awhile since I've boarded a ship I haven't taken." He admitted softly.

"The life of a pirate." She mused.

"I can give that up, Emma." He whispered.

Looking up at him, she regarded him carefully, "Killian?" She questioned, "Are you, are we, is everything alright?"

He shrugged, but didn't respond. "Emma, Killian," Elsa came up next to them, "let's discuss our trip to Akraba, I want to discuss Genie with you." She turned not waiting for their response.

Biting her lip, Emma pressed a tentative kiss to Killian's jaw before following Elsa below. It took a few moments for him to follow, but soon they were seated around a table in the room set aside for Elsa. "Who exactly are we going to Akraba for?" Killian asked as he sat down.

Elsa smiled softly, "An old friend of mine, Genie."

"I was unaware there was more than one." Killian replied.

"There's a family of them." She explained, "One is trapped in a magic mirror by the Evil Queen. Another is a very good friend of mine. He has considerable light magic and was freed by King Aladdin and Queen Jasmine."

"And you think he'll be willing to help?" Emma asked quickly.

Elsa nodded, "I do, King Aladdin and Queen Jasmine owe our kingdom a favor anyhow, I'm sure we can secure troops as well."

Emma reached across the table and took Elsa's hand, "Our kingdom owes you a debt of gratitude as well. We will help you rid your kingdom of Blackbeard and Hans."

"That would be much appreciated." Elsa murmured. "I sent word that we would be arriving in Akraba in two days time. Your ship is meeting us there?" Elsa asked Killian.

Killian nodded, "Yes, I think it would be beneficial for my men to meet your men and discuss tactics while we're at port."

"My men know that they are to treat your men as a guest navy, there will be no issues with your chosen profession." Elsa promised him. Turning back to Emma, "In the mean time, I think it would be beneficial to begin practicing your magic."

Emma nodded, "Of course, could Killian and I have a moment first?" She requested. Elsa nodded and Emma stood. When Killian didn't move she leaned down, "With me, Captain." She ordered before stalking out of the room.

"Emma, we don't have time," Killian began as he shut the door to their cabin behind him.

"I'm not going to jump you, Killian." She walked towards him and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bed, "What changed? What's happened that has you so tense?" She bit her lip, willing herself not to ask him if it was her or if she'd done something wrong or if he had regrets. His head dropped to his hands and his shoulder shook, "Oh, Killian." Emma whispered, climbing up next to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "Does this have to do with Liam?" She whispered.

He looked up at her, "I want him dead so badly, Emma. I want to kill him for what he did to Liam. I just, if I do that, I don't want to be that man anymore. I'm afraid if I'm alone with him," his voice trailed off.

Tipping his chin towards her, Emma whispered, "I'm the one who offered him to you, remember? I'm not exactly a benevolent princess."

"You shouldn't have that on your conscious." He murmured.

"I don't want him to be able to come after my family again." She nudged her nose against his. "And I don't want him to be able to haunt you."

"I don't know what I want to do anymore." He murmured.

"It might not come down to what you and I want. We may not be the deciding factors." Emma reminded him. "He's playing with dangerous allies. One wrong step and Regina or the Dark One will take care of that for us. Or he could find himself in a crossfire we're nowhere near. He's going to be fighting himself. He wants to prove he's a better warrior than my father." Emma admitted, "He's not, he never has been." She paused, "What?"

"That's the other thing."

"What's the other thing?" Emma asked as his shoulders slumped forward even more. Her eyes widened in realization, "You're afraid my father and mother won't approve of you."

"I _know _they won't approve of me." Killian corrected, "And your father will have my head if he finds out what I've been up to with his daughter."

Emma shrugged, "I'm an adult, Killian," she reminded him, "you were my choice." She pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek, "You'll always be my choice. My parents," she paused, hesitating as she thought of the words, "they'll respect my decision, they'll understand what you mean to me, how much I love you. They've been there."

"Are you saying I'm your true love?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Emma blushed and looked down at her hands that were clasped on her lap, "I'm not sure, I don't, I mean, it sounds so silly." She looked up at him, "I just know that I love you. I know that I feel pain when you're in pain and I worry for you and you make me feel light and happy and no suitor they've brought around has made me feel light and happy as you do and," she blushed, "I'm fairly certain no other man has your, um," she stuttered over her words.

"Has the ability to make you moan and writhe as I do?" He leered at her.

Her blush deepened, but she was glad to see her Killian back in front of her, "Something along those lines." She murmured, pressing a kiss to his ear, "Are you telling me some bar wench would have the ability to please you the way I do, Captain?" She asked archly.

He twisted sharply and pressed her back against the bed, hovering over her, "Not in the least, Princess." He murmured against her neck, his nose skimming against her skin.

Biting her lip she whispered, "I thought you said we didn't have time."

Hitching one of her legs over his hip, Killian pressed a kiss to her clavicle, "I'm making time."

OUAT

Emma let out a groan, they would be reaching Akraba in the next few hours and her abilities seemed to be stagnant for the moment. "You need to relax, Emma." Elsa coaxed her, "You need to accept that this is a part of you and that's not a bad thing. In fact, it's wonderful."

"Magic is dangerous and it always comes with a prices." Emma recited her parents' mantra to Elsa again.

Shaking her head, Elsa replied, "Dark magic always comes with a price. Light magic, light magic comes with nothing. Light magic is a gift you're born with, not something you teach yourself. It comes from in here." Elsa pressed her hand to Emma's heart. "It's something you are blessed with. And yours should only be growing."

"Why is that?" Emma asked.

"Because of Killian." Elsa whispered. "Killian's love, your love, it should only make your magic grow. What you have is true love."

Emma bit her lip, "It seems so silly to label it as such."

"But it is. I can feel it when I'm with the two of you. Your body thrums with it. Your magic all but seeps through your fingertips when he's near." Elsa prodded her. "Let's bring him in and see how you do with him near." Elsa left the cabin before Emma could protest.

She found Killian at the helm, taking over for her own captain while he chatted lightly beside him, "Killian, let Captain Richards take over, I need you below."

Killian turned suddenly, locking the helm, "Is Emma alright?"

Elsa smiled, "Yes, but I'd like to test a theory about her magic." Elsa motioned for him to follow, "Please come."

Nodding, Killian followed her below and found Emma staring fixedly at a set of candles. "Emma, love, what's this about."

The moment she heard his voice all the candles on the table, and those scattered around the room lit up, "See," Elsa pointed out, "this is what I was saying."

Emma's mouth opened then closed, "I'm missing something." Killian scratched his head nervously.

"Emma is frustrated because her magic is not continuously flowing. It's not coming naturally. When you're around anything is possible. Your love strengthens her magic." Elsa explained.

Emma bit her lip, "Elsa says that my magic doesn't come with a price."

"Of course it doesn't." Killian snapped, "Your magic is a part of you. There's not dark bone in your body. Your magic is a gift." He pulled her to him, "You also don't need me next to you for your magic to be strong. My love for you is always with you, even when I'm not near. You just have to believe that, love."

Emma bit her lip and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips, "Thank you, Killian."

OUAT

"Snow!" Red came bounding around the corner of the camp they'd just taken. Even she was impressed at what fighters the Merry Men proved to be. "I have a note." She waved the parchment and motioned to a bird flying over her shoulder.

_Red and Mulan,_

_Killian and I have boarded one of Queen Elsa's ships with a small portion of her navy. She's had to leave most behind to defend her kingdom from King Hans. We are on our way to Akraba to find an ally to join our cause. We should be in the Enchanted Forest in a week's time if the winds are in our favor. _

_Red, please ensure my parents are receptive of Killian and his men. The ones who are traveling with us are honorable. Killian is honorable. He's sacrificing everything to help us. Please do your best to make sure my mother and my father (mostly him) are welcoming. Killian holds a special place in my heart. Throughout this journey I have discovered many things about myself. I have found that my magic is stronger than I knew, that I am capable of leading other, that I am strong. I have also found the most important thing in the world. I have found love. I have found love in Killian. My magic is stronger because of our love. I am stronger because of our love. So please, make sure my parents are open to the idea of him joining our forces. He's worried enough as it is._

_Emma_

Snow stared at the letter, clearing her throat, she whispered, "She's bringing enough help to save us."

"That's wonderful, Snow." Lancelot grinned at her, "Why don't you look happy?"

"I'm not unhappy, I'm just surprised." She mumbled.

"What's going on?" Aurora reached for the letter.

"She's in love. She's worried that we'll not be welcoming to this man, Captain Killian Jones." Snow explained.

"Jones, the pirate?" Robin stepped forward and silently asked for the letter.

"You know him?" Mulan asked quickly.

Robin nodded, "I knew him when he was in the Navy. Our paths crossed a couple of times. I've seen him once since he left." Scratching the back of his head, Robin replied, "I always wondered why he left and how he was adapting. It seems that he didn't take to it quite as well as he'd hoped since it only took your daughter to change his mind."

Snow sighed, "Love can do that." She accepted the note back from Robin. "I'll send her a reply."

OUAT

Emma slowed her quilting as she looked out over the edge of the ship. They were fast approaching Akraba and the men were preparing to pull into port. Elsa glanced over at her, setting the book she was reading on her lap, "Queen Jasmine will have guards meeting us at the port to take us to the palace. It's only a few hours journey. Akraba is a very small kingdom with one of the smallest ports in all the realm. Most of it is desert." Elsa explained. "We've been assured there are no threats at port and she is leaving some guards behind to help secure our ship. We'll spend the evening at the palace and leave at first light tomorrow for the Enchanted Forest."

"Thank you again, Elsa. For everything." Emma bit her lip as her eyes flicked to Killian who was helping with the masts of the ship. He was so in his element. He would make a fine addition to her father's navy.

"I know it seems odd to label what you have, and I know the way you found it is unconventional," Elsa began, "but don't let him go." She advised. "Fight for what you have. Against all odds, fight for what you have."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


End file.
